Made of Scars
by manoftheyear1989
Summary: After defeating Lord Chilled, the ancestor of Frieza, Bardock crash lands on Earth and arrives in the kingdom of Arendelle. Although he is one of the strongest warriors in the universe the pain of his past is still too much for him to bare. Can he find meaning for his life and peace for his soul, or will his scars continue to weigh him down to his breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

**Made of scars**

 **Chapter One**

Six months had passed since Bardock the Legendary Super Saiyan defeated the dreaded Lord Chilled. Peace and happiness was once again restored to Planet Plant and its native inhabitants who revered Bardock as a hero. Although the Saiyan didn't care for the praise and attention, he came to appreciate Ipana and his son Berry. He owed everything to both of the small purple aliens who saved his life.

Bardock's story is an incredible tale, yet a devastating one.

At one time he was considered a low class warrior hardly worth noticing. But as time went on his skill in battle became more evident and respected. So much that he and his squad would deliberately accept the most dangerous of assignments if only to prove themselves to their fellow Saiyans. Unfortunately Bardock's exploits only cemented the evil lord Frieza's motives to destroy his race. For years the tyrant used the Saiyans to do his bidding who served him without question. They were strong, proud, and deadly; but most of all they were growing in strength. With each assignment the Saiyans completed their power increased exponentially leaving Frieza's most elite soldiers behind. This extraordinary and disturbing revelation set a chain of events into motion that reverberated for years to come.

Bardock lost everything in a day's time; he lost his squad, his race, his home, but worst of all, his wife.

Bardock and Gine's romance was something completely different altogether. They shared a bond that was so profound, so real, that no one could understand it. On the battlefield Bardock was a killer; he was an unstoppable and fearless leader. Yet when he was with her, she had the ability to bring out a side of him that no one else saw- or even known he had. Her touch was unlike anything he had ever felt before and Bardock would give up anything to have that again. He missed her…

Although the Saiyan cared for the small purple aliens who saved his life there was still something missing. Not only that but he felt something inside his heart pushing him to depart from Planet Plant. After a heartwarming goodbye Bardock left and traveled into the endless reaches of outerspace in search of meaning for his life.

Most people believe it's not the destination to enjoy but rather the journey; this was not the case for him. The trek seemed to stretch on for eternity with nothing to keep him company but his thoughts. Sleep was out of the question for every time he closed his eyes the visions returned, each experience worst than the last; and yet being awake was just as bad.

Sitting inside of the cylinder craft with nothing to do but watch the unending blackness brought back memories which plagued his mind. There was no rest for his body or peace for his soul, and worst of all no end in sight- or so he thought. Looking out through the porthole Bardock saw a small blue object appear and grow from the distance.

"What's this?" he asked perplexed.

According to his scanner this planet was nothing like the others he had passed earlier. Unlike the other lifeless balls he had encountered this one actually had water; lots of it. Two thirds of the surface was covered in it not to mention the countless rivers, streams, and other bodies of water that his computer picked up. Not only that but this particular planet contained a diverse assortment of landscapes as well. It had jungles, deserts, vast mountain ranges along with unending forests which covered them. "I think we have a winner…." The scanners detected that the planet was indeed inhabited yet its population was extremely low. Bardock was all but certain he'd have no trouble finding a decent place to lay low and live under the radar, finally he'd be able to start over….

The only thing that was left to decide on was where he would land; it seemed the continent to the far west would fit his needs. Most of it was virtually unpopulated which was perfect for him.

At this point the Saiyan was closing in and would begin his descent soon. The landing process shouldn't take much time and then he could-

The ship jolted violently shaking Bardock from his thoughts. As if that wasn't nerve-wracking enough the alarm system sounded off producing a loud warning sound which rang nonstop. Swiping through the schematics on his computer he found the problem, engine failure. "You've gotta be kidding me.. I just can't catch a break!"

 _BANG!_

The problem went from bad to worse and there was no 'break' in sight. Looking out the window, Bardock saw flames shooting out the side and knew exactly what it was right away. "Warning. Warning. Engine number two has exploded. Engine number two has exploded." The computer speaker warned.

"Ya think?!"

The spacecraft began barreling out of control towards the planet as Bardock buckled his seat's safety harness and fought to regain control of his ship. Unfortunately he'd already entered the atmosphere and was now at the mercy of the local gravity. No matter how hard he pulled the wheel or how fast his fingers danced across the ship's keyboard he could not regain control. The chaotic scene grew even more frightening the moment the atmosphere began to beat his craft up. This continued for what seemed like an eternity before something caught Bardock's attention. He finally broke through the threshold dividing planet from space allowing him to see the world below. The landscape was breathtaking to say the least; there were evergreen forests, sparkling lakes, and large mountains covered in ice.

This wasn't the place he intended to land but with the way things were going Bardock would be happy to stand on solid ground once more. The ship bolted over the trees and missed the mountains making him wonder where he was going to land, but then that question answered itself. Looking through the porthole he saw one of those sparkling lakes growing larger by the second. "Time to go!"

Bardock had no intention of swimming and so bailing was his only option. He activated the door's mechanism only to find it was jammed. He was stuck. Before anymore ideas could come to mind he had already reached the water's surface crashing into the deep blue abyss. His craft rapidly sunk to the bottom hitting the rocky surface with a loud _clank!_

Acting on pure instinct Bardock balled his fist and slammed it into the door obliterating it upon impact. As a result water gushed in flooding the cockpit while the Saiyan furiously worked to unbuckle the safety harness. By the time he was free the cabin was completely submerged but that didn't matter, Bardock had exited the craft and began swimming to safety. He bolted for the surface and was just about to break through when something shot through his head. It had only been a few seconds yet it felt much longer as the images filled his mind. He saw a woman thrashing madly for air as if she was drowning. She had long blonde hair and wore a sparkling dress which matched her soft blue eyes. Just when he was about to react the vision left and Bardock returned to reality. A few minutes later the warrior clawed his way onto a nearby beach while he continued gasping for air. He coughed up a large amount of water and his breath finally returned, "What….was….that.."

 _Elsewhere on the planet…._

Night had fallen in the kingdom of Arendelle and Queen Elsa was once again at the mercy of her restless nights. It seemed every time the fair ruler did manage to sleep the same dream would return, and seem more real each time.

She saw a man with long unkempt hair and strange armor standing in an open field. He had dark hazel eyes and a long jagged scar running down the side of his face. He appeared to be in distress and in pain for every time she dreamt of him; he was in a battle of some kind. She could tell this man was different from anyone she'd ever met before and yet just like her. In each vision he became engulfed by a strange light as he began to release a primal scream. His pain and despair gave way to rage as the light grew intense and the ground beneath his feet began to quake and rumble beneath him. The scream shook the Queen to the core for she knew what was coming next. In that very instant the golden light became so bright it temporarily blinded her.

Thankfully her vision returned in time to see the climax of the dream. The scream grew so loud it shook entire mountains in the distance while his hair began to change. It flickered from its regular jet black color to a bright gold that glowed and radiated. Meanwhile those passionate hazel eyes that the warrior possessed changed into a dark turquoise color which looked as if they were staring into her soul.

Before anything else could happen Elsa's eyes shot open as she rose off of her pillow covered in sweat. Once she remembered where she was the Queen lied back down and slowed her breathing. Who was this man? Were her dreams trying to tell her something?

Elsa had so many questions flying through her mind which she wanted answered. One thing was certain though; if there was something to these dreams she'd have her answers soon enough.

 **Hello there my friends! It's me Manoftheyear1989! For those of you who don't know me I'm the guy who's writing Dragon Ball Z: The Frozen Saga. It's basically a DBZ/Frozen crossover I've been working on it for some time now and I highly encourage you to check it out as well. : )**

 **Now I want to take this time to reassure those of my readers who are following my main story don't worry. I know I haven't updated The Frozen Saga in a while and trust me I'm really anxious to get it out there and I will soon. I'm making good headway with the newest chapter. I was just suffering with a minor case of writers block and if there's one thing I've learned- NEVER EVER PUSH YOURSELF TOO FAR when it comes to writing your fanfic. If you're not careful you can burn yourself out and so it's good to just stand back every once in a while and just let the ideas flow. And don't fear because this story WILL NOT interfere with The Forzen Saga. You all have my word : )**

 **Let me know what ya'll think of this chapter; comments, compliments, and constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The environment around Bardock changed dramatically as he ascended a large mountain range; the higher he climbed, the lower the temperature dropped. He could have easily avoided the arduous trek by merely flying if he wished, yet he chose the long way. The Saiyan had a lot on his mind and it seemed to help by just walking. By doing this it gave him time to be alone and contemplate his life and the many decisions which shaped him into who he was. Eventually the hours turned to days which melted into weeks, by the time Bardock made it to the other side of mountain range it had been an entire month.

Looking out into the distance he saw something that he thought he'd never see again; civilization.

It was a long ways off and sat on the other side of a massive forest which sprawled for miles. But it at least gave him somewhere to go, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Using his Ki, Bardock shot into the air and flew towards the mysterious city. When he drew closer the splendor of it became more evident. There was an enormous wall which surrounded the city's perimeter obviously shielding it from outside harm. But by the looks of it this kingdom hasn't seen a war in a very long time. The settlement also sat by a large bay where ships loaded down with goods went to and thro about their business. This was definitely a drastic change of pace for him, "Wow and I thought the Plants were primitive…"

Bardock stealthily floated over the streets studying the strange inhabitants who crowded the alleys below. They looked fairly similar to him minus their lack of tails and decent power levels- they were a bunch of weak tail-less freaks… There were also no hints of technology which meant these people were no space fairing civilization. Judging by the wooden ships in the bay they were lucky to even know their own seas let alone the stars in the sky. The Saiyan patiently eyed a place to land as to not attract attention eventually deciding on a dark alleyway. Touching down he quickly scanned the area in hopes no one was watching him. Once he was satisfied that there were no witnesses Bardock pressed on and walked toward the crowded street.

Emerging from the narrow alleyway he became overwhelmed with both awe and culture shock. Bardock had no words to describe the environment around him; everyone was dressed in a variety of colorful clothing and strolled about as if they didn't have a care in the world. He successfully blended into the chaotic scene casually strolling along attempting to not attract attention. Unfortunately his armor made him stick out like a sore thumb as countless people looked him over. Most of the stares were followed up by smiles and polite nods but none of them were fooling Bardock, they were leery. Still the feeling was mutual for the Saiyan, they were just as strange to him as he was to them.

Moments later Bardock rounded a corner and continued to study the scene around him. The town was alive hustling and bustling with activity yet it was still on the quaint side. Truth be told it all looked like something from a cheesy postcard. Still feeling overwhelmed Bardock drifted down the street and into a less crowded section of town. He didn't know where he was going or what he was dealing with but he did know one thing; he had to get away.

Hours later night had fallen in the kingdom of Arendelle and Queen Elsa was once again standing on the balcony to her room. Despite the beautifully illuminated city which normally dazzled her, the queen showed no interest on this evening. Her mind and heart was plagued with troubles that no person should ever have to go through.

After the tragic accident that took the former King and Queen of Arendelle, the kingdom was watched over by the Council of Elders.

The council consisted of royal advisors who loyally served Elsa and Anna's parents during their reign. Many of them were close friends to the king and promised to take care of Elsa upon her inauguration. Part of their oath was to act in the kingdom's best interest and guide Elsa to make sure she'd be ready for any challenge. After their parents accident the Council were the ones who watched over Arendelle until Elsa was ready to become queen. Unfortunately they had taken a liking into managing her personal life in recent months. It seemed each meeting they were getting more and more intrusive wondering when she was going to find a suitor. The very thought repulsed Elsa to her core; it's not that she didn't want to find someone; she just didn't want them to do it for her. Growing up the queen had always led a very lonely and hollow existence. The only friend she ever had was Anna and even then most of her childhood was behind a closed bedroom door away from her younger sister. The queen yearned for someone she could relate to and that understood her but as time passed she began to wonder if such a person even existed. He has to be- there's no way her destiny was to end up with some spoiled snobby royal or noble in search of the throne.

 _I know you're out there… but where?_

Her thoughts subconsciously drifted to the stranger from her dreams; or as she came to call him, the man in gold. Who was this mysterious person…. The visions couldn't be a mere coincidence, there was more to this than what met the eye. Was he a hero? Or was he just some freak of nature fighting a losing battle like her? In some strange way the Queen felt as if she could relate to him even if she had never met him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of light miles away. Nothing out of the ordinary of course, it looked like the glow of a fresh campfire. Whoever it was had set up camp just outside of town in the forest obviously wanting to be away from the city. "Can't say I blame you, whoever you are." In a way Elsa envied the stranger.

 **Soundtrack: Godsmack- Running Blind**

Bardock smiled confidently at the sight of his logs catching fire. After managing to find his way out of town the Saiyan found a nice spot to set up camp a few miles away in the wilderness; it wasn't planet Vegeta but it would have to do. The area was far enough away from the city to avoid nosy locals yet close enough to a small river which acted as his water source. Once he was settled in he went out and gathered plenty of firewood to last him through the night and through most of the following morning. Satisfied with his stash he moved on to his next priority, food. The next few hours flew by for Bardock as he went down to the river and fished for his dinner that night. He caught several good sized fish and gathered some berries which seemed safe to eat on the way back to camp.

It didn't take long for Bardock to finish his meal and lay back onto the hard ground looking up to the night sky. The warrior was no stranger to living off the grid and enjoyed many evenings in the wild. Yet this time things were different. During his time while serving King Vegeta, Bardock and his squad would always rough a night out in the elements. Even when he traveled back in time to planet Plant he spent most of his time in a nearby cave. There was one thing all of those experiences had in common; he was never alone. Back in his own time his soldiers were right there with him and on Planet he had Berry.

But now he was alone and it was in that moment Bardock realized just how lonely he really was. Seeing the thousands of stars shining in the heavens made him think of Gine. Out of everyone he cared for and missed, she was number one on that list. The Saiyan couldn't even begin to count the number of times that she begged him to just sit with her and watch the stars back on their homeworld. She was truly one of a kind and had a sense of awe and wonder that no one else he ever knew had. Bardock felt his emotions trying to creep up on him as the precious memories flooded his mind. There were some nights where they would just lie on the ground like he was doing in that moment and share deep conversations; and always about things he would never speak of to other people. Gine was a gentle spirit and a loving mate to Bardock, and the only person that he was completely open to. Their bond was so strong on many different wavelengths and each knew the other like the back of their own hand.

Looking over to the empty spot next to him Bardock imagined Gine lying right beside him and smiling sweetly. Once reality set back in the Saiyan rolled away from the vacant space and closed his eyes. "I wish you were here with me right now, Gine…"

One thing was for sure; this was going to be a long night, and there was no one to comfort him.

 **Hello there my friends I sure hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Sorry it took so long but here we are with another chapter down and we are beginning to know our characters quite well : ) I can't wait to see where the story goes and please by all means feel free to review this chapter.**

 **Now I like to do this one thing in a lot of my other stories called Shoutouts. Basically I take a few moments to answer the people who write me reviews and answer their comments, questions, and even constructive criticism. I got one review from my first chapter and I would like to take this opportunity to answer her : )**

 **This one comes from Jennifer N who said,**

" **This. Is. GREAT! Don't give up on it! Can't wait to read more! Keep it up!"**

 **My answer, Well thanks so much for that; it means a lot to me : ) I hoped that I delivered for you on this second chapter and rest assured there's more to come!**

 **Well that's my only review this time but hopefully I'll have more *Wink Wink!* haha. Also don't forget to favorite and follow me and my story too! Until next time my friends!**

 ***Disclaimer* Manoftheyear1989 does not own Dragon Ball Z, Frozen, or any of the music he includes in the soundtrack to this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bardock awoke the next morning to the sun beating down on him. Its rays shone through his eye lids with great intensity as the forest around him had come back to life with a whole assortment of sounds. Slowly rising to his feet the Saiyan stretched with a loud yawn, "How long was I out?"

After spending a month on this strange planet Bardock had figured out the sun's patterns and learned to estimate the time. Judging by its position it had to be close to noon which meant he had slept for a solid eleven hours! Shaking the daze off he proceeded to freshen up and get ready for the day. Yesterday's trip to town was a total bust thanks to the chaotic scene that got to him. After spending all of his time traveling through space and then living in the wilderness for a solid month Bardock was not ready for such commotion. It seemed there were people every direction he turned and it all felt too claustrophobic for the reclusive Saiyan.

A few minutes later Bardock approached the city gates and mentally prepared himself. "Back into the grinder…"

He walked through the beautifully crafted arches and casually strode down the street exploring the city once more. Things were quiet this time, too quiet; the city was completely void of people. The silence was so eerie that Bardock began to feel uneasy once again. No shops were open and all of the houses were locked up with the windows shut indicating vacancy. "Where is everybody?" He asked aloud as he scanned the desolate scene around him. Did something happen during the night? The thought of sleeping through a malicious attack brought a smile on Bardock's face; his friends always teased him about his sleeping habits. In fact his right hand man and best friend, Tora used to always rag him by saying, "I swear you could sleep through a battle, Bardock!"

Pushing the warm memories aside the Saiyan focused back on the task at hand and continued to search for any signs of life. Just when he was about to call it quits and head back to camp something caught his attention. Something that sounded like screaming floated softly through the air alongside the howling wind. At first Bardock thought it was a scream of anguish or pain but the closer he got to the source the more things started to make sense. He ran down the winding streets and stopped at the sight of a large castle. It sat on a small island isolated away from the rest of the city and by far the most impressive structure he'd seen yet.

Bardock had seem it yesterday but not in this grand of detail. The large palace was made up of well crafted stone and topped off with green tiled roofs that complimented the structure greatly. The only thing connecting the castle to the mainland was a large stone bridge made up of matching bricks and a whole line of flags which gently waved through the air. Things started coming together at this point for Bardock as he examined the decorated flagpoles sitting on both sides of the long walkway. Apparently there was a large celebration of sorts going on inside the castle. The screams he had heard earlier weren't screams at all, they were cheers. "So that's where everyone is… so much for my everyone died overnight theory; I should have known I'd never be that lucky." He jested to himself.

Using his Ki the Saiyan bolted across the bridge with blinding speed and made it to the castle gates within seconds. Bardock traced his hand along the castle arches examining the master craftsmanship. If there was one thing he had to admit it was this; what these people lacked in strength, they more than made up for in creating things. "If only you were here, Gine, you would have loved seeing all this…" Before he could fall back into his painful memories a trumpet blast sounded in the air followed by a loud voice announcing something. He ran past the gates and into a large courtyard finding a massive gathering of people.

It seemed everyone in the small kingdom had come to take part in this event, whatever it was. Stealthily joining the crowd he noticed they were all looking upward as if they were waiting for something to happen. He followed their gazes to find that they were staring up at a large balcony and tried to piece everything together. His curiosity didn't go unnoticed for someone who Bardock presumed to be a guard walked up beside and greeted him, "You're not from around here are you?"

Looking over to the guard he answered back, "It's that obvious huh?"

"It's not often that Arendelle gets visitors. You came on a very good day, friend."

The Saiyan looked to him and asked, "Oh? How so?" The green uniformed man looked at him in surprise and exclaimed, "You've really been left out of the loop haven't you? Right now as we speak Princess Anna is giving birth to her and her husband's first born child!"

"Good for her." Bardock replied.

"Perhaps… maybe not for the Queen though." The guard replied with a sly smirk. Looking back the Saiyan asked, "Why's that?"

The man paused for a moment trying to find the right words, "Well let me put it to you this way… Queen Elsa is the elder sibling between her and the princess, and she's still single. Personally I couldn't care less, but there's an increasing number of people out there who think it's time she settled down and produced heirs." Bardock looked back up toward the balcony and commented, "That's understandable I guess."

"Aye, but does that make it right?"

He turned his gaze in time as the guard explained, "The Queen is twenty-one and that's well past the age to marry as far as the Council of Elders is concerned; and now that her sister's a mother it's going to throw fuel on the fire. They're for lack of better word, old fashioned, and believe a marriage will be in Arendelle's best interest. They'd jump at the opportunity to have a strong male leading our kingdom again."

"Women are just as strong in their own way." Bardock said to which the guard shot back, "Exactly. But unfortunately the council aren't as enlightened as you and I." After he spoke the duo looked up to see someone walking out onto the balcony. "Well I'm afraid duty calls so I must take my leave." He stuck his hand out and added, "It was nice meeting you; the name's Nicolas…"

Reaching over and shaking his hand the Saiyan responded, "Yeah, you too. I'm Bardock."

A short balding man with red hair walked onto the balcony and looked as if he were about to speak. He wore a dark green shirt which was unbuttoned exposing a brown silk vest underneath. Taking off his matching hat he waved it toward the people below motioning for them to settle down. After the crowd fell silent he spoke loudly proclaiming, "Princess Anna has given birth to a son!"

His announcement was met with deafening applause and roaring cheers as Bardock slipped away and out of sight once again. "Congratulations. Whoever you are.."

While the people of Arendelle celebrated below hugging and backslapping one another Kai, the faithful servant to Elsa and Anna retreated from the balcony and back inside. He looked back at his wife, Gerda who was carefully swaddling the newborn baby and said, "This is truly a wonderful day!" The maid returned the smile and agreed, "That it is my dear!" then turned to the young woman laying in bed gently handing over the newborn. "Princess Anna, meet your son.."

The strawberry blonde eagerly sat up and grabbed her newborn child for the first time as her husband, Kristoff, leaned in with starry eyes. "He's so handsome…" Anna said as she held him close. The boy already possessed a full set of hair and had blue eyes, "He looks just like you, Kristoff!" The princess said with a tear escaping her eye. The mountain man kissed her forehead and happily joked, "That's scary." Taking a closer look at the young boy he whispered softly, "Hey there little buddy, my name's Kristoff and I'm your daddy…"

Queen Elsa watched the heartwarming scene alongside Kai and Gerda not saying a word. Instead she smiled blissfully wiping away countless tears of joy. The maid looked over and murmured, "Congratulations your majesty. I think you're going to make a great aunt if I do say so myself." The Queen smiled to her and nodded, "Thank you, Gerda; that means a lot to me."

Seeing her sister become a mother made Elsa feel so happy. Ever since Anna and Kristoff made it known that they were expecting, the Queen's world turned completely upside down. Everything leading up to the birth was both a joyful and stressful journey over the course of nine months. She really wanted to give her sister and brother in law the precious memories they deserved and to say she went above and beyond would be an understatement. She planned baby showers, parties, and even hired one of the finest interior designers in the world to prepare a nursery for little Aiden when he arrived- truth be told she almost worked herself to death. Had it not been for Anna the Queen would have had a total meltdown. Though the younger sister was grateful for everything Elsa had done she would always say, "The fact that I can count on you to be there alongside Kristoff and I is all I could ever want."

Although the Queen had much on her mind and her burdens were growing heavier with each passing day, Elsa felt at ease for the first time for as long as she could remember. As the others continued watching the new family on the other side of the bedroom Elsa remembered something, "Hey- where's Olaf?"

"I sent him to get supplies half an hour ago but he should've been back by now." Gerda answered. There was no telling where he was; knowing Olaf he was liable to be wondering around the other side of town without a care in the world.

 _Meanwhile back in the courtyard….._

Bardock was about to escape the crowd and exit through the castle gates until something caught his attention. Turning around he looked into the air and saw something truly incredible; giant snowflakes. Soon more icy wisps shot into the air and exploded into spectacular designs wooing the people below. "What in the name of…" Bardock said never finishing his sentence. It didn't take long for the Saiyan to find where the strange magic was coming from.

There standing on the balcony from earlier stood a woman with platinum blonde hair. She wore a sparkling blue dress and a matching train that flowed elegantly behind her, "What the… it can't be.." Bardock knew exactly who it was; she was the woman from his vision. Slipping back into the crowd he eased his way closer and attempted to get a better look at her. Dodging and passing all of the townspeople he rounded a fat lady wearing a dress that may have been a bit small for her and passed a sweet old couple who were sitting on a blanket, "Almost there."

Bardock was about to break free of the tightly packed crowd until he felt someone grab his arm. He couldn't explain it but he felt on edge as if the person squeezing his arm knew him somehow. The warrior whipped his head around to confront the assailant only to find no one there; must have been an accident, "Screw it." Pressing on he finally slipped out of the unending mob and found a place to stand.

It was a good spot indeed; it was away from that nightmare of a crowd, he didn't feel as if he was about to be crushed, and he had a decent view, not by much though. The people behind him were still captivated by the show taking place above their heads so Bardock decided to take his chances. He quickly shot into the air landing on top of a nearby tower right across from the balcony. He had the perfect view now.

This was definitely the same woman he had seen in the premonition but who was she?

The Saiyan continued watching and studying her for a few more seconds until something unexpected happened. Those large blue eyes looked up and glanced his way, "So she is real."

Elsa couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. Most of the townspeople were focusing on her magical display and eying her with great anticipation yet this particular stare was different from the rest. The uneasy sensation caused the queen to lift her head and see something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. There standing on top of the tower across the way stood a tall man with jet black hair and a strange outfit. What startled her most was the fact that he was gazing right back not taking his eyes off of her. Before she could say anything the man seemingly disappeared into thin air. Something about him looked familiar but what was it-then it all made sense.

The visions… could it be?

No, it was probably a random person just trying to get a better view of the show. The man in gold was just a dream; nothing more and nothing less, men like that don't just appear out of nowhere, right? But then again that stranger looked vaguely familiar. The queen shook the thoughts aside and continued on with her icy display.

A few minutes later Bardock landed outside of town and returned to camp with the events of the day still fresh in his mind. He couldn't explain it but the Saiyan could not shake the ice woman from his mind. Who was she? He didn't know a world like this was even capable of producing elementals. Sitting down by the burnt remains of his campfire he said, "Well one thing's for sure… I know I'm not crazy."

 **Hey there my friends I'm back with another update to this awesome story. I know this particular chapter was a bit slow but things are going to be building up in a matter of time.**

 **So Bardock and Elsa have finally come into contact, more or less. Neither of them knows what to make of one another or knows if they'll meet again, but little do they know things have been set into motion that cannot be undone. Will their visions make sense and help them face the challenges that await them or will the coming storms be too much to handle? We'll know the answers to these questions and more in due time. But one thing's for sure, something is coming that'll put our heroes to the test.**

 **Now on a lighter note let's have some fun… SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from Shagot who said,**

" **Good story hooked me!"**

 **My answer, I'm glad you're liking it and you can rest assured there' s more to come my friend! : )**

 **Now to my next reviewer. This one's a guest who said,**

" **Please pair Bardock with Elsa, which I think you hinted to already and please keep Bardock's powers don't weaken him. Also can you do lemon scenes"**

 **My answer, I don't want to give away any spoilers as far as romance goes, but I've got some big plans for the two of them : ) And don't worry I have no intention of weakening Bardock. It would be a little out of character for him to slack off and lose his hard earned power if you think about it. I mean the man spent all of that time leveling up and growing stronger from fighting alongside his squad just to piss it all away. Especially now that he's a Super Saiyan I'd bet he would do everything in his power to stay in the game.**

 **As far as lemon scenes goes I wouldn't count on it, sorry haha. I like to keep my stories rated T despite the action packed fights and graphic violence. I don't like to push the sexual content a whole lot. I mean there's going to be lots chemistry and maybe some sexual tension but nothing too graphic.**

 **Anyway thanks so much for those reviews and please keep them coming- also don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Due to the strange forces that seemed to be at work that day neither Bardock nor Elsa noticed Olaf who witnessed the whole encounter.

Earlier that day the happy snowman was sent away from the bedroom where Princess Anna was giving birth on an 'errand'. It seemed everyone was on edge that day and even Elsa was being bad mannered; he couldn't understand it, he was just running around in circles screaming at the top of his lungs… what was her problem?

Upon his return to the castle Olaf waddled through the large gathering and finally made it to the massive doors leading inside. Just when he was about to knock so someone would let him in something caught his eye. A tall man with a red bandana was standing a few feet away curiously eyeing the Queen. He wasn't going to bother him at first- that is until something incredible happened. "Whoa he can fly…. THAT IS SUPER AWESOME!" Maybe the man could teach him too.. "Wait! I forgot to give you a hug!" Much to Olaf's relief he landed on the far tower and continued to watch Elsa.

Taking his chances the snowman waddled quickly to the tower and strategized a way to catch his attention. Due to the cheering crowd and the ice spells singing through the air Olaf knew there would be no point in shouting at him for he'd never hear. He could try and climb up but there was no telling how much time he had left until the stranger was gone. Just as a clever plan began forming in the little snowman's head the stranger disappeared. "Ohh man! Looks like I missed him-" Olaf's sentence was cut short whenever he looked up to see the strange man flying through the air and out of sight. He then waddled down the street giggling to himself as he kept watching the sky.

 _Later that night…._

Bardock didn't know how long he'd been running but it seemed like he was going nowhere fast. It didn't matter how swift he ran or how much he endured, he just continued sprinting in place not making any distance. The longer he ran the more things began to change for the Saiyan warrior. At first the dark tunnel only sounded with the echoes of his heavy boots and breathing, but then something else began ringing in his ears, screams.

He could remember the shouts and shrieks of terror as if they had only happened yesterday. After fighting through the endless throngs of soldiers under Frieza's command he had finally made it to the tyrant's spaceship intent on finishing him off once and for all. It was truly frustrating that despite his dire warnings none of the other Saiyans would heed him. If no one else would stand with him against Frieza then he would have to go it alone; not just to protect his world but more importantly, Gine.

Bardock's flashback was cut violently short when a wall of fire consumed him while the screams pierced him to his core-

"NO!"

The Saiyan's eyes shot open as he quickly raised his head off the ground drenched in cold sweat. Realizing it was just another nightmare he slowed his breathing and rested his head against the palms of his hands. He closed his eyes for a minute in an attempt to calm himself, "I'm alright- I'm alright…." Unfortunately Bardock was not alright; although the dream's aftereffects were gone a new nightmare began settling in.

 **Story Soundtrack: Smile Empty Soul- Finding Myself**

Images of his beloved wife, Gine flooded his mind bringing with them precious memories. His fists clenched tightly when he opened his eyes and saw her sitting right beside him resting her head on his shoulder. He attempted to reach out for her but before his fingertips could brush the side of her she faded into nothing. "Gine…"

Bardock had experienced many terrible things in his life; he had to watch his best friend die in his arms, he was forced to see the inevitable destruction of Planet Vegeta over and over before finally experiencing it for real, but nothing was worse than losing her. He should have been there for her- a tear rolled down the side of his face causing him to wipe it away and swallow the immense pain that he was in. He rocked back and forth replaying her last moments before the explosion. She was all alone in some drafty hospital room screaming for him, probably wondering why he wasn't there by her side; Gine didn't deserve that. If Bardock could have relived everything and he'd known then what he knew now then he would have just came for her and took her somewhere safe. He should have known better than to change something that was already said and done, he should been there for her- As if things couldn't get any worse the most painful image of all played in his head.

He saw Gine lying in her hospital bed looking outside the room's window in sheer terror. The young woman fearfully clutched her bed sheets as she watched the sky turn blood red and erupt into a giant inferno and burn through the atmosphere. The entire hospital shook violently causing her to scream, "BARDOCK! HELP ME-" and then a giant wall of fire consumed everything-

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He pounded the ground in anguish fighting back the tears with all his might. He eventually lied back down on his side and choked up, "Gine, I'm sorry... I've failed you."

 **Author's note- You can end the song after this point if you'd like.**

After what seemed like an eternity his grief gave way to exhaustion and Bardock fell back to sleep. Luckily he dreamt of nothing this time and slept like a rock for another couple of hours. He probably would have slept longer had it not been for a strange sound akin to giggling which roused him from his sleep. Not only that but it seemed it was getting louder, "What?" Bardock said groggily while his eyes opened and struggled to adjust.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight of a living snowman that stood at the edge of his feet happily playing with the Saiyan's tail. He picked it up with small arms made from sticks and dropped it back down before looking up to Bardock, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"WHOA!"

Moving with lightning fast speed Bardock jumped up and wrapped his tail around his waist. "Who are you; what do you want?!" The snowman looked at him with a blank innocent stare as if it were obvious and replied, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like-"

"I heard you the first time!" Bardock replied rolling his eyes. Noticing that Olaf still had his arms out he added, "Don't count on it, Frosty."

"Awww is someone being a Mr. Grumpy gills?" The little snowman asked giggling. He then put his arms down and explaining himself, "I live in the castle with Queen Elsa and her sister, Anna along with her husband Kristoff. I was walking in the courtyard when I saw you watching Elsa on the tower. I tried to get your attention but you kinda flew off before I could reach you."

Bardock couldn't help but ask, "So how did you find me?"

Olaf giggled with a snort and answered, "I followed you."

"Creep."

 _Back at the castle…_

Elsa sat in her chair by the fire calmly reading her favorite book. She had spent the past five and a half hours in the study working hard on logistical papers and other diplomatic affairs before deciding to call it a night and relax. To say that it was a long day for the Queen would be a total understatement. After sitting by her sister's side as she delivered little Aiden into the world, she spent the next couple of hours celebrating with the people by displaying her beautiful ice powers to commemorate the occasion. After doing that she along with the others left Anna to rest up with the exception of Kristoff who stayed by her side. Unfortunately duty called even on a special day such as this and the Council did not like to be kept waiting.

Those three grueling hours seemed to stretch on for eternity before their meeting was dismissed and Elsa was free to check up on Anna and Kristoff along with her new nephew, who was absolutely adorable. By then Kristoff's adopted family, the trolls had arrived to the castle and paid their respects. Shortly after that everyone had once again left Anna to rest while Gran Pabbie spoke with the Queen and caught up. Needless to say it was one of the best days of her life knowing that she had become an aunt to a very handsome little prince to say the least.

Sadly she had to bid everyone adieu and take care of the mountain of paperwork waiting for her in the study. Once she'd finished her duties the Queen moved from her desk with her trusty book in hand along with a glass of wine and began to unwind from the chaos. Although she didn't consider herself a drinker, Elsa appreciated it on occasion and this night was no exception. Thanks to the Council's ever increasing nosiness her nerves were at an all time high and she felt as if they were trying to live her life for her. Everything was going fine until the end of their meeting. At first everyone congratulated the Queen on becoming an Aunt and confidently remarked on how great she'll do as a relative and friend to the boy whenever he was old enough. They then moved on to the Kingdom's affairs and spoke about their various trading partners. After two more hours of bureaucratic nonsense things shifted toward the one subject that Elsa prayed wouldn't come; finding a potential suitor.

Despite making her case airtight that she didn't wish to get married, the council was still very adamant about the issue. Elsa took the first opportunity she had to adjourn the meeting and retreated to her study. Over the course of the past few weeks she had come to see this room as her personal sanctuary and came in here to be alone. It's not that she didn't want to see Anna or the others; she was just under a lot of pressure and needed some personal space occasionally.

Elsa took another sip of wine and proceeded to read her book when an obnoxious giggling rang through the air. Lifting her head to the source of it she saw Olaf walking in with his goofy smile. "Where have you been?" She asked with a grin.

"I just came back from meeting the most awesomest guy!" The Snowman giddily said to which Elsa rolled her eyes, "And you missed little Aiden's coming into the world too."

Hearing that made Olaf's eyes widen in realization as he stammered, "Oh….my… GOSH! I WANNA SEE HIM! I WANNA BOUNCE THE LITTLE BABY- GOOTCHY GOOTCHY GOO!" He hopped around eagerly with his arms flailing causing Elsa to shush him, "Olaf, chill! You're gonna wake the baby up; or worse, Anna."

He playfully put a twig arm to his mouth as if he were shushing himself and replied, "Oh sorry, Elsa."

"It's alright." Elsa smiled before she added, "And I'm sure Anna and Kristoff will be more than happy for you to meet Aiden tomorrow." She stood up from her seat while setting her book down and continued, "So what was so special about this guy to make him the 'awesomest'?"Hearing her ask that made Olaf rub his chin and think for a moment, "Well let's see… he has cool spiky long hair, he has a tail, and oh! He can fly!" Elsa's eyes widened from shock whenever she heard the snowman's description and ask in disbelief, "What did you just say?"

Olaf looked at the Queen innocently and answered, "I said he has long spiky hair, a tail, and can fly." Hearing him say that made Elsa's heart drop as she remembered all of her dreams. The man in gold shared all of those traits and each time that she saw him, it felt more real than before. Could it be? Elsa sat down from the weight of the possibility and placed her hands on her knees. If the man in gold was just a dream than who was it standing across from her on the castle tower? Not only that but if he were just a dream than who was Olaf speaking to? And why did he share all of his qualities? "Olaf… what was this man's name?"

Elsa wasn't sure why she was so interested in learning this stranger's name. He probably wasn't the man in gold, but then again Olaf's description sounded eerily familiar. What he said next didn't help the situation at all,

"Umm, I think it was Bart, or Barton. I don't remember; it started with Bar I do know that." In truth Elsa didn't know the man in gold's actual name but fortunately she remembered something from one of her visions. About a couple of nights ago she saw him screaming in a field as his hair changed like it had done so many times before. While he violently screamed and shook the ground beneath his feet, a group of strange creatures watched the display. They were all short and colored purple with oval shaped heads which sat horizontally on tiny necks. Near the front of the gathering was an even shorter one which looked to be a small child. He nervously watched the man in gold and attempted to shout his name, "Bard-" but before Elsa could hear the rest of it her memory was cut short and it drove her crazy.

 _The next morning…._

Bardock thought he'd never get rid of the annoying little snowman. He thought Berry was weird when he first met him but at least he didn't speak that often- Olaf would never shut up. Thankfully after an hour and a half of grueling friendliness he had to return to the castle and check in with everyone. Unfortunately the snowman said he'd be back the following day. Hearing him say that made Bardock bow his head in annoyance and reply, "Well crap." The little creature was either too naïve or too stupid to notice his discomfort; perhaps both.

Either way the Saiyan was able to grab some sleep once he left and slept like a rock until the following morning. Judging by the way the sun was positioned it had to be around ten or ten thirty. "Wow I really slept in again, if you were here, Tora, you'd be giving all sorts of heck." He slowly rose and reached for his crimson colored bandana before something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. There glistening in the sun sat a knife which someone must have stuck into a large oak tree during the night. "What the… who was here?"

Walking over to the tree Bardock noticed a small piece of paper pinned by the knife and examined it.

It looked to be a note of some sort which the perpetrator had folded neatly before impaling it with his weapon. Shaking his head Bardock reached up and jerked the knife free and slid the note off. He unfolded it slowly and half expected it to be a childish prank of some sort; if only it were that simple. His eyes widened in panic after he read the letter causing him to drop it along with the knife. He briskly scanned the woods around him while forming a fighting stance and shouted, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

The forest grew quiet from the shouting. There were no birds chirping or other woodland critters going about their business collecting nuts or scavenging the grounds around him. The only thing Bardock heard was the wind whistling around him while gently swaying the leaves of the mighty oak trees. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS; BUT I WILL FIND YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL FIND YOU!"

The morning breeze shifted the letter upright exposing its contents. Whoever left it had written in the Saiyan alphabet which made it easier for Bardock to understand; but when translated otherwise it read,

 _ **I know who you are.**_

 **Hello there my friends and here I am with another exciting chapter to "Made of Scars"**

 **I sure hope you're enjoying it so far and you can rest assured that there's more to come. One thing's for sure there's a lot going on now and things have possibly taken a turn for the worst. With the story picking up pace we see Elsa trying to unravel the mystery to her 'Man in Gold'**

 **Olaf has unknowingly thrown fuel on the fire further fueling her desire to find out just who he is. Meanwhile Bardock is facing identity troubles of his own; who was it that left the note and why? Does the perpetrator mean well or is there something sinister at work with the Saiyan? All of these questions and more will be answered soon enough. Only time will remove the curtain of mystery and reveal the unknown.**

 **Now on a brighter note let's have a little fun- it's time for that one thing we all enjoy…..SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from Cool,**

 **"Good chapter, if Elsa and Bardock had a kid with blond hair imagine how super Saiyan would look. Also I think Bardock is the only ones that has powers like Elsa even though a lot stronger like taking on planet destroyers, they can relate to each other this way and Elsa won't be afraid of freezing him. Bardock should kind of warm her up in the flames. Update soon"**

 **My answer, Yeah that would be pretty interesting to see how a Saiyan/Human hybrid would look in a situation like that. There's no telling what they would have in the way of power too : ) Also I like the way that you put it should they ever get together, (I'm trying not to give away any spoilers) but in a way it would be like them trying to heal each other.**

 **Now onto my next reviewer, Vegetto who said,**

" **Great chapter I really like it and I want some Saiyan warrior action for good view of story"**

 **My answer, Don't worry buddy there'll be plenty of that : ) I mean we can't have DBZ without a good old fashioned Saiyan fight! I've got some stuff in the works here that I think you'll find extremely awesome.**

 **These next three reviews come from my good friend, Jake Tedin. Jake here is one of my loyal readers from The Frozen Saga (My other DBZ/Frozen crossover) and he wrote,**

" **Cool. Just started to read this story and I've got to say...durn... this is GOOD. Will be reading this one as well as your other one. Keep posting dude, these are epics in their own right."**

" **Just read the second chapter. This is good, its got potential. But I want to know...WHO IS THE VILLAIN...if there is one...of course. Plus...SOUNDTRACK...WOOT"**

" **Just finished chapter 3. Great job, they finally glimpsed each other. Best part of the chapter..."so much for my 'everyone died overnight' theory". TOTAL LOL!  
Keep posting dude."**

 **My answer, I'm definitely glad you're enjoying this story along with my other one ; ) I've got some pretty interesting stuff in the way of opposition for our main characters but I don't wanna give away spoilers (You'll thank me later) but let's just say it'll blow you away : ) I'm glad you're enjoying the soundtrack too, if nothing else you can count on me cranking some awesome tunes throughout this fanfic. Thanks so much for the reviews, brother; you keep reviewin' and I'll keep postin'!**

 **Now to my next reviewer who is also a good friend of mine from my other story, Newfanficguy. He said,**

" **Cool! I wonder who's going be the main villain in this story...getting really interesting, 2 awesome stories to read at the same time, why u do dis ;-("**

 **My answer, HAHA! Now instead of one awesome crossover I now have two for you to read! You've fallen into my evil trap Mwahahah! Lol jk : ) Well my friend it's good to hear from you again and I'll do my best to keep active in my two stories and keep both camps happy. I'm definitely glad you and Jake Tedin found your way over here too brother!**

 **This next one come from, Warped Sanity who said,**

 **"First thought of a dbz and frozen crossover, I almost snorted laughing. I didn't think this would amount to much. But not even the full way through the first chapter I was immediately hooked. Good story! Definitely faving this"**

 **My answer, Well I'm grateful that you gave me a chance and read my work. I'm also glad that I made a believer out of you and we're happy to have you : )**

 **Now to my final reviewer, TheSkyBreakV1 who wrote,**

 **"Great fic! I just saw this and have to say that it is well organized so good job. I like the two characters but how will Bardock be paired with Elsa? He's a pretty cold dude but I'm sure you've got something to pull it off. Anyways, good luck and update soon!"**

 **My answer, I won't spoil it for you, friend, but let's just say there's something amazing at work with Bardock and Elsa. I totally agree with you though; Bardock is a pretty cool dude. He's my favorite character. : )**

 **Well my friends that's all I have in the way of Shoutouts. I welcome all reviews whether it be compliments, thoughts, or even constructive criticism. Or if you want you can also PM me too! Oh and don't forget to fave and follow me.**

 **Until next time my friends on Made of Scars!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Weeks had passed since Elsa first encountered the stranger on the roof. Although most would have forgotten such a coincidence by now, she didn't. In fact it seemed that every time she began to except that everything was just in her head, the impossible happened.

By now the dreams were haunting her every night like never before and showing her more each time. At this point the man in gold was not the only one appearing in her visions; but now there was a woman. She was similar to the man in gold, but different. The woman had short black hair which barely went pass her shoulders, dark hazel eyes, and a tail. She also wore an outfit similar to the man in gold's, except hers was the female equivalent to it. On the bottom section the woman wore a short miniskirt with black leggings covering her long slender legs. The feature that stuck out the most was her eyes; they were full of emotion and showed a gentle nature.

Elsa saw herself standing in the midst of a makeshift village. Although she had no idea where exactly she was, she knew it was somewhere very far away- too far for her liking. Despite the many questions that flooded her brain there was one sight that hushed them all….

The woman sat alone on the ground and held something in her arms. As she watched the orange ball of fire lower down and disappear into the horizon, a tear rolled down her cheek. Elsa took a step toward her and asked, "Who are you?"

The young woman looked up at her and slowly rose to her feet. As she moved Elsa saw what was in her arms, a baby. The infant had a tail of his own and possessed long spiky hair which was jet black. It was a boy.

Answering the Queen the mother replied, "I am what should have been…."

Before Elsa could ask what she meant the sky turned a fiery orange and everything became consumed by a massive inferno-

"BAAARDOCK!"

The Queen awoke in cold sweat as she launched off her pillow. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and remembered where she was. It was all just a dream- just another dream. Resting her throbbing head on the palm of her hands she muttered, "Bardock…. That's his name..."

 _Elsewhere in Arendelle…_

Days had turned to weeks and yet Bardock had seen no more signs of the intruder from the other night. A part of him hoped it was just some punk kid trying to tease him but he still knew better. It was impossible that anyone from this backwater middle-of-nowhere planet knew how to write messages in the Saiyan alphabet. So who was it then? Or better yet, what did they want? If it was a fight they wanted, then Bardock was more than happy to accommodate.

Still whoever it was either lost interest or was long gone- he hoped. As time continued to pass by, Bardock quietly lived in the forest just outside of town. By now he had a solid routine which consisted of hunting, fishing, and going into town to trade with the local townsfolk. Even then he'd save himself the headache whenever he could; most of the time he'd simply visit Wandering Oaken's trading post (and Sauna). This evening was one of those cases.

After flying for most of the journey, Bardock touched down and walked the rest of the way. As he emerged from the forest and into the clearing that the small store sat he turned to look back at his companion, Olaf. "Come on, Numb-nuts!"

The short snowman laughed at his comment and shouted, "Look out below!"

Bardock shook his head and sighed as he watched Olaf get a running start and slide down the small slope he came from.

"WEEEEEEE!"

 **WHAM!**

The Saiyan couldn't help but smile whenever Olaf collided into a nearby sign post knocking him senseless. He giggled hysterically until a pair of large hands lifted him up by his feet shaking the excess snow off of him. "I can't take you anywhere!"

Over the course of the past few weeks, Olaf made it a regular thing to go outside of town and visit Bardock. The royal family was always curious about his new 'friend', especially Anna due to her impetuous and meddlesome nature. But Olaf would always find a way to not give Bardock away or do anything to endanger his privacy. Although secrecy was not in the snowman's nature, he was smart enough to respect Bardock's privacy and knew that he just wanted to be left alone… that and Bardock threatened to eat him should he ever open his mouth to anyone.

The two of them entered into the trading post causing an invisible belle to ring. Looking up from his desk the large man, Oaken, greeted them in a thick Scandinavian accent, "Woo-hoo, Bardock! Brought me something good today- yes?"

The Saiyan opened the sack he was caring and spilled its contents onto the counter, "The usual…" he spread everything out so Oaken could inspect everything that was brought before him today. Looking through the various skins and furs of wild life Oaken asked with a raised eyebrow, "What did the bear do to end up on my table?"

"He stole my fish." Bardock answered plainly.

"Fair enough I suppose."

Slinging the sack back over his shoulder the Saiyan asked, "So how much?" Oaken set the various furs down and stroked his chin, "Five for the deer skins, forty for the bear, and twenty for the fox…" His smile faded once he saw the aggravated look on Bardock's face and conceded, "Okay okay… eight for the deer, fifty for the bear, and twenty-five for the fox but no higher; But I will throw in a free round for the sauna!" He quickly waved toward the said sauna and waved, "Woo-hoo!"

Looking to where the trader was, Bardock was taken aback when he saw the family of Norwegians waving back at them, "Woo-hoo!"

Olaf hopped eagerly catching the Saiyan's attention, "Ooh ooh! Take it, Bardock!"

"Olaf, why do you care? It's not like you'd be able to use it, you'll melt!" Hearing him say that made the snowman laugh and wave his hand, "No way, I've gotta magical snow flurry!" Shaking his head Bardock gave up, "Alright big guy, you got yourself a deal!" After they shook hands sealing the purchase Bardock left with Olaf in tow. Opening the door he braced himself for the coming cold and put on his hood and facemask. Over the course of the past few weeks the weather had been unpredictable at best. It was about late Autumn/early Winter and there were already freak snowstorms freezing the small kingdom. Whether it was due to the fact that he hailed from a warm planet, or just generally cold natured, Bardock hated the snow. "I had an entire planet to land on and I chose the place that has some of the coldest winters known to man!"

The two of them were leaving the vicinity when something caught Olaf's attention, "Hey guys!" Looking to where his companion was waving, Bardock saw a man and two women step off a sleigh and approach them. "Olaf, what're you doing all the way out here?!" Anna asked in surprise. Looking up the princess saw the answer to her question.

There standing in the distance was a stranger who watched the group curiously. It was difficult to make out his features due to the wind gusting snow flurries and the thick clothing covering him, but she could tell he was curious. The stranger stayed back a few yards as Olaf ran up to greet them with arms wide open. Kristoff petted Sven, his reindeer, and asked, "Who's that?" Elsa was already entranced by the man as he returned her gaze. Time seemed to slow down for Bardock who took in the young blonde watching him. She was definitely an attractive specimen but yet there was something off about her…. different in some way shape or form. Moments dragged by as his eyes widened in realization- this was the woman from the rooftop! Although his identity was safe behind his mask, the Saiyan felt as if she were staring right through him….

Kristoff tried waving to the stranger only for him to turn and leave. "This friend of yours isn't that friendly, is he?"

"Once you get to know him he isn't that bad." Olaf said.

Something seemed to dawn on Olaf causing him to examine Kristoff and Anna. "Where's my little _buddy_ at?" Anna playfully shook her head as she replied, "Aiden is back at the castle. Gerda and Kai offered to watch him today so Kristoff and I could get away for a while."

"Aww, that's a shame. Bardock would have liked him…" Olaf said disappointedly. However his remark had managed to catch Elsa's attention. "Olaf, what did you just say?" Hearing the curiosity in her voice, the snowman looked up to her and was about to speak before a voice sounded from the trees,

"C'mon Numb-nuts!"

Looking to the source of the noise, Olaf yelled back, "COMING BUDDY!" He then waddled off innocently giggling the entire way. As she watched him disappear into the tree line, Elsa continued to stare at the forest. Somewhere inside those trees were the answers to all her questions. If it weren't for the fact that Anna and Kristoff were there she'd be tempted to follow Olaf into the woods. Thankfully that happy little snowman has a penchant for opening his mouth and letting loose secrets. In due time she'll have her answers. Snapping back to reality, Elsa followed her sister and Kristoff to the trading post.

Meanwhile deep in the forest, Bardock quietly walked down a small path with Olaf in tow. A couple minutes had passed before the silence was broken, "Sooo… how're things?"

Turning to his frozen sidekick Bardock answered, "Depends….did you open your mouth?" Looking up to his friend Olaf answered, "C'mon you gotta give me some credit- do I look like the blabbing type?"

Bardock only answered that with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay okay….. I can be bad sometimes but I didn't say anything; I swear!"

Bardock was satisfied with that answer and decided to drop the matter altogether. They walked for another twenty minutes in complete silence until a high pitched sound pierced the air.

Turning toward the source of it, Bardock got into a defensive stance and waited for the would be attacker. "Come out- Show yourself!" The bushes nearby only rustled in response followed by a soft whimpering. The unlikely duo quickly looked to one another and shrugged, whoever or whatever it was obviously wasn't hostile. In fact the Saiyan could feel a hint of fear lingering in the air as he approached the bushes. He gently pushed the branches aside peering into the thicket for his assailant. "What the…."

There lying helpless in a snare was a young wolf pup. It whimpered softly and shifted to examine the one who found him. It looked to have been roughly a couple years old (or fourteen in Canine years) and very inexperienced when it came to dealing with people and their man-made traps. This one was obviously not very wise in that respect and had gotten ensnared by a hunter's trap.

It's whimpering turned into soft growls as Bardock leaned in to take a closer look. "Don't feel bad, buddy. It happens to the best of us." Once the wolf had sensed he was not a threat, it quieted down but kept its head low and eyes trained on him. It was a tri-colored wolf; grey and white fur with black streaks around his face. Looking into its large green eyes the Saiyan murmured softly, "Relax… I'm gonna get you out." The wolf whimpered in response but conceded allowing Bardock to approach him. He examined the trap to get an understanding of how exactly it worked. "Looks simple enough."

Reaching down, Bardock effortlessly pried the trap open freeing the wolf pup completely. It limped a few feet away before turning back to face him; it was then Bardock noticed his wounds. "Boy that trap sure did a number on you, but I think I have something for that." He reached into his bag and pulled out a large vial containing some of the elixir from planet Plant. Thankfully Ipana, the village doctor, had given him plenty for his journey. Whether it was the animal instincts that all Saiyans seemed to carry, or the fact that Bardock was considered an outcast of sorts like this wolf, he was allowed close enough to examine the leg.

He bit and jerked out the cork to the vial and gently grabbed the wolf's leg, "This is going to sting for a second. But trust me when I say it's worth it…." He dripped some of the elixir on its leg and prepared for the inevitable freak out. However the wolf only winced a bit before calming down. Bardock then released the leg allowing the animal to examine it. By this point Olaf had joined in and knelt down beside them, "Whoa. Even the fur grew back!"

"Yeah this is some pretty good stuff. It's definitely saved my butt once or twice."

The duo then stood to walk away and leave the wolf in peace but something was wrong, the wolf followed them. Bardock turned to face it and said, "What're you following me for? You're free- go on." But the animal only stood its ground and tilted its head at him.

"Maybe it has nowhere to go?" Olaf remarked, "I mean its pack was nowhere to be found whenever we got here, maybe they left him?" Bardock hadn't considered that but the snowman might be onto something. He looked down around their feet and managed to confirm Olaf's suspicions. There had to be at least a couple dozen paw tracks around them which led off deeper into the forest. Bardock silently nodded his head and removed the snow mask covering his face, "He's an outcast."

 **Soundtrack: System of a down- Lonely day**

The Saiyan stared into the wolf's eyes who returned the gaze before turning to walk away. He walked two steps before turning back around to face the wolf and silently contemplated something. Giving in with a sigh, Bardock silently motioned with his head for the wolf to follow. The animal's eyes lit up with excitement as he howled and caught up with the duo. In that moment Bardock realized something; he may have been homeless, an outcast, and worst of all, a widower, but now there one thing he wasn't - alone. Looking at the wolf and then Olaf he felt grateful to have friends.

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the forest…_

Sven happily pulled Kristoff's sleigh through the snow as the mountain man guided him with the reins. He looked down and smiled at Anna who was asleep on his shoulder while Elsa sat on the other side of her. As they approached the quaint city of Arendelle a feeling of dread filled within her. The Council of Elders had requested her presence tomorrow morning and claimed it was of the highest importance. They wouldn't give her any clue as to what pressing issues await her but she didn't need any. Come tomorrow the Queen knew they'd bring up finding a potential suitor once again. Although Elsa was a free and independent spirit, she felt as if no one was listening to her anymore and her life was being lived for her.

She may have had Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, but truth be told Elsa felt all alone in her heart of hearts.

 **Hello hello my friends! I'm back with another great chapter to Bardock's tale. I sure hoped that you all enjoyed it- I know I did! I apologize for making you all wait so long for an update, but I've been dealing with some things in my life. For your benefit I won't go into it; I know if you guys are anything like me, you come on here to get away from the pressures and crap of real life. But I will say this- if you can please keep me in your thoughts and prayers.**

 **Anyway that's enough doom and gloom so let's have some fun…. SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from, Gyu. This is a lengthy one (my favorite kind) so let's do this! They said,**

" **The story is good. It's not often you see Bardock Xover stories that delve into the emotional turmoil he definitely has to be in after losing his planet, people, friends and his wife (a recent addition, with DB Minus). Usually, people have him sad or something for just one chapter, then that's it. The emotional pain that he goes through just happens in a single chapter... Glad to see you're doing more than that. Exploring his emotions makes for a much better story. Your grammar and sentence structure is perfect. No problem there. The problem is in your Punctuations, to be more specific, the Comma. It seems to be absent more often than not. You have long sentences that go on, then you reach a pause, then the sentence continues. There should be a comma where the pause is. Work on your Commas, they help the story to flow more easily. The sentences become more readable with them. It's not easy reading a long continuous sentence, because it won't make much sense. Then you'll have to re-read it and mentally place the punctuation where it's supposed to be.  
Work on your punctuations. Please don't put Author's Notes in the middle of the story, no matter what. They are one of those things that break the flow. The same goes for the Track suggestions."**

 **-My answer, Thanks so much for that review, my friend. I'm glad that people are taking an interest with how Bardock is coping with his countless losses on an emotional standpoint. Not even the specials delved into that much, I wish they would've. Akira Toriyama along with his writers have so much potential to wade into that issue- especially now that they're doing Dragon Ball Super.**

 **Also thanks for the input about the punctuation. I was a little more careful not to have so many run-on sentences in this chapter, I know I can be bad about doing that haha. And I definitely agree with you on not putting Authors notes in the story. Truth be told I don't like to do it myself! I feel like it breaks the fourth wall and messes the flow up as well. As far as the soundtrack goes, I was kinda experimenting with having music in my stories. I've always been an experimental writer and like to enhance the reader's experience and help them enjoy the chapters to the best of my ability. I felt like adding music gives the scenes some depth and emote better. But if they're a nuisance I understand. I've had a lot of positive feedback from it so far but I do see where you're coming from. Anyway thanks so much for your input and I can't express my gratitude of how you just bettered me as a writer with it : )**

 **Now then to my next reviewer, Jake Tedin,**

 **"Well crap. That was amazing. (Laughs out loud...Olaf, classic.) Anyhow, sorry that its been so long. I've been busy. I promise however to check up on your other DBZ/Frozen crossover; hopefully it will be amazingly awesome. All for now."**

 **My answer, Lol what's funny is that I actually laugh whenever I conceive just about all of Olaf's dialog : ) He definitely is a goofy little joker. And no worries bro, I'm glad to be back and I'm glad to hear from you again. Hopefully my latest updates in the Frozen Saga will be to your liking : )**

 **Now to my next reviewer,** **CyborgPenguin, who said,**

 **"** **Tonight I decided to mess around and see what ridiculous DBZ cross-overs I could find. I scrolled down seeing the likes of Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Adventure Time. After reading some I saw Frozen. I clicked this FanFic and somehow, you've managed to hold my interest. Keep it coming."**

 **My answer, Haha isn't it amazing what kinda stories are conceived here in fanfiction? And don't worry there's more to come!**

 **Now to my next reviewer, Meaow,**

 **"Me and my friend were searching for a DBZ crossover and we saw Frozen so probably the whole hotel heard us laugh (we were in a hotel in Thailand at that time) after a week I read this and THIS STORY IS AMAZING. I'm still waiting for an update, and I agree with Bardock, Olaf is annoying. Please update soon!"**

 **My answer, Awesome Thailand! Sorry I know I seem overly excited but I think it's pretty cool that people all over the world are enjoying my stories together. I gotta tell you, as cheesy as it sounds your comment made my day. I love how I'm bringing entertainment and laughter (especially when it's strong enough to wake everyone in a hotel up!) to the world. Don't worry you haven't seen anything yet!**

 **-Now this last review also comes from Meaow,**

 **"To think that there will be a dbz and frozen crossover. I would die laughing! But this story is totally amazing. Please update soon! Also what gave you an idea to make a dbz and frozen crossover? Not hating or meaning to insult, but it's a little bit ridiculous. Good story, though. I like your creativity."**

 **My answer, Don't worry you'd be surprised by how often I get asked this sort of thing haha. When I was a kid, I grew up on shows like DBZ and to this day it's still one of my favorite shows. I mean there's no other show like it out there, it's amazing in every possible way! And my wife is a really really, and I mean, really huge Disney fan. Long story short, I've always thought it'd be fun to see what it'd be like to have these two stories meet and see how the characters interact. (That and I'm a romantic at heart! Haha) This is kinda cheesy but I'm getting deep here; my wife and I are so polar opposite in so many way, yet that's what makes us so compatible; opposites attract. And she's basically my inspiration for these stories. Anyway thanks so much for those reviews and hopefully I'll keep you laughing and waking more people up in the future!**

 **Alright that's all the shoutouts I have this time around- feel free to keep those reviews coming! Your feedback empowers me as a writer!**

 **Until next time my friends on, Made of Scars!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

To say Elsa's nerves were shot would be a total understatement. She felt as if her heart was in her throat and her stomach was in knots. As she quietly walked down the long hall by herself, she felt as if a large axe was about to fall on her at any given moment. It took all of the years of experience she had of hiding her emotions to not let her feelings get the best of her. Still, that couldn't stop the temperature inside the castle from dropping a few degrees.

She calmly approached two guards who stood at attention in front of a large set of double doors and cleared her throat. Catching their attention one of them said with a hint of surprise, "Ah! You're Majesty! Please come in, they're expecting you…."

The two guards quickly opened the doors allowing her passage into the small room on the other side. Once the doors were closed Elsa could feel the walls closing in on her. There they all were congregated around their large table as usual; all in their fine silk outfits which smelled of cigar smoke and expensive cologne, and all of them eyeing her with anticipation. They all stood up from their seats out of respect for her as she approached the seat at the end of the table.

"A glorious morning to you, you're Highness." A tall robust man greeted her with a bow.

"Good morning, Gustave." Elsa replied.

Once Elsa had taken her seat the other men did the same beginning the longest morning of her life. Gustave, the head Councilor addressed the table with the standard reports on kingdom affairs, the basic bureaucratic stuff. This went on for another thirty-five minutes until the conversation took a sudden turn,

"-And further more the expansion of the local docks will help bring more commerce for us; thus creating more jobs and other things of that nature." Once the other councilor, Ben, finished his presentation the other members applauded their approval and turned to the Queen.

"You have my blessing. See to the preparations once we are adjourned."

The man bowed his head as he answered, "Yes you're Majesty!"

Moving on Elsa asked, "Any other order of business?"

She hoped that was all, if only she were so lucky. Everyone turned to Gustave as he cleared his throat and began, "You're Highness there's one more matter we need to discuss." Elsa's heart beat faster for she knew what was coming. The other councilors looked to Gustave with peaked interest as he spoke, "We need to discuss the future for our kingdom and that of its Queen…"

"I really don't want to go through this again, Gustave." Elsa said hoping to quiet him.

"If only it were that simple, you're Majesty, but we need to discuss this once and for all. I understand how touchy this subject can be for you, but I'm thinking about what's best for the people." On that note another councilor chimed in, "He's right, you're Highness. While I do sympathize with you, that still doesn't change the fact that we must go forward and act in the best interest of Arendelle."

"And what about my best interest?!" Elsa asked half offended. If there was anyone who wanted to do what's best for the kingdom it was her. But she failed to understand how marrying against her will was the best course of action. Although the councilors listened intently she still felt like they were completely ignoring her. "There's nothing I want more than to find someone to settle down with; but I want to be with them out of my own desire, not yours."

It was then Councilor Ben spoke, "The Queen is right, gentlemen. I'm just as invested in Arendelle as much as the rest of you; but we're going about this all wrong." Looking over to his colleague Gustave shot back, "So what is it you suggest we do then?" Everyone including Elsa looked to Ben and awaited his answer.

He only shook his head and stood, "Queen Elsa, gentlemen of the council…. We need to stop looking at this issue through rose colored glasses. We've tried everything; Balls, letters to foreign royals, letters to nobles both foreign and domestic. We've even tried contacting our American allies across the Atlantic. Nothing is working."

"What's your point?" One of the other Councilors asked.

"My _point_ is that there's no reason to continue this fruitless endeavor especially when it goes against our Queen's wishes. Her Majesty's father formed this council to help Queen Elsa, not live her life for her." The other members began to murmur until one councilor rose to his feet saying, "And His Majesty, King Agnarr entrusted the Kingdom's best interest to us too."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't include ruling Arendelle for Elsa either."

Ben's remark seemed to anger the other man as he replied, "Watch yourself, Councilor Ben. You're treading on a dangerous path."

"No I'm standing for common sense. There's no point keeping this up…" Looking to Gustave he added, "You of all people should know this." The head Councilor only smiled but it was more of a look of condescension. "Councilor Ben does have a point I'm afraid, gentlemen… I may have a solution that will prove beneficial to both sides." He stood up and motioned to the door, "With your permission, Queen Elsa, I'd like to present it before the council first." Ben silently shook his head but remained silent.

"Very well, Councilor."

The Queen silently walked out and prayed that the council had finally come to their senses. As soon as the doors were closed Elsa walked halfway down the hall and leaned against the wall. If there was one councilor she trusted it was Ben. He was her father's oldest and most trusted friend and somewhat of a father figure to her and Anna. Ever since the council began this whole suitor business, Ben was the only one who seemed to be in Elsa's corner and was hopefully fighting tooth and nail for her. If it were up to him the council would've been dissolved as soon as Elsa came of age. But unfortunately things didn't work that way….

The doors eventually reopened allowing the Queen to go inside; the tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. All of the members were sitting in their chairs except for Gustave who stood by the table to greet her. The guards closed the doors allowing them to return to business. He motioned for her to have a seat to which she declined- there was something terribly wrong. Gustave cleared his throat and began,

"You're highness I've discussed my idea with the council and after careful thought and consideration we may have solved our little problem…."

As he was speaking Elsa looked over to Ben who only kept his head down and wore a look of disdain.

"It's no secret that you're the most eligible and available Queen in all of Europe- scratch that; the world. And under any normal circumstances there would be single princes, kings, and other forms of nobility beating down our door just to meet you. Unfortunately thanks to your supernatural… talents, we haven't had any takers. Still all hope is not lost yet." As he spoke the Queen experienced a feeling of newfound dread.

-"Our problem is that we've been going after the wrong class of suitor…" He let that sink in for a moment before continuing, "Perhaps it was foolish to go after snobby entitled Royals and your basic run of the mill nobles."

"Then what is it you suggest, Councilor?" Elsa asked trying to suppress her emotions but freezing the floor beneath her feet.

"All of these suitors we've been trying to bring in were all bad choices from the start and I blame myself for not thinking it through. You're a strong woman, you're majesty and I admire that; that's perhaps your finest feature. But the men we've been going after lack your tenacity, wisdom, and especially your power. So we need to change our strategy…"

Gustave's careful wording helped cushion the blow but Elsa still knew better.

"So in light of this revelation here's what I propose…."

 _Two hours later….._

After searching the castle with virtually no luck, Anna finally found her sister. Opening the door to Elsa's study she saw the Queen staring out the window, "Elsa?" The Queen didn't turn around meaning either she wasn't listening or she wanted to be left alone. Elsa was so deep in thought that when she heard the door close, she thought Anna had left. However the princess walked beside her and looked out the window as well. They stared out the window not saying a word until the younger sister looked to the elder.

Anna envied Elsa in so many ways. She was beautiful in every possible way imaginable; even when she was sad. "I heard about the Council's decision." That was all the princess could say but it seemed to be enough.

"It's just not fair, Anna." It seemed the Queen was short on words as well. Elsa was always soft spoken but even then it was never this bad. She looked to her elder sister with a reassuring smile trying to lift her spirits, "Look at it this way… this whole situation could be a blessing in disguise. Heck. Mr. Right just might be on his way here as we speak!"

 _Meanwhile outside of town…_

"I'm telling you its true!" Olaf exclaimed as Bardock continued his daily regimen of sit-ups. The wolf they'd found the previous night, Fang, was curled up sleeping soundly a few feet away. The Saiyan shook his head at Olaf and replied, "It might sound like a bad idea now but it just may be a blessing in disguise."

He completed two more reps and sat up, "And besides… it's not my problem so why do I care?" Olaf sat down Indian style on the ground and reasoned, "But if there's anyone who can do this, it's you! You don't have to accept her hand in marriage or anything- just win the tournament so she won't have to marry against her will!" Bardock stood up and turned his back to the snowman. This whole situation didn't even involve him and yet Olaf was bound and determined to make it so….

Word had traveled fast throughout the kingdom of the upcoming tournament. Many people were excited while others, including Elsa and the royal family dreaded it. Councilor Gustave's solution was a complete shoo-in with the other members and immediately put into effect. Since no other royal in Europe or the world for that matter was interested in the Queen, the council came to the conclusion that a new class of suitor was needed to fill the void. Elsa was a strong woman and so Arendelle needed a strong man beside her. So a new idea was born…. a tournament to determine the winner. The council reasoned that a powerful queen needed a courageous and prevailing king to bring balance; and the tournament was to identify and usher him in.

At first Olaf was not going to get involved. That was until he walked by Elsa's room and heard her crying the previous night… And it was in that moment he had come up with a solution of his own; Bardock.

The happy little snowman left the castle the first chance he had and filled Bardock in on everything. Unfortunately the Saiyan had no desire to take part in the politics of it all; in fact he made it clear that everyone just needed to keep their noses in their own business. And on a more personal note, he felt it was too soon to get involved with another woman. In fact he had sworn to never get attached to anyone ever again. "I've gone above and beyond with keeping under the radar and I'm not changing that over some woman. If she can't control her subjects that's her fault; but I'm not paying for that mistake!"

Olaf stuck his tongue out hoping that he didn't notice and thankfully he didn't. In fact Bardock's attention was focused on a stranger approaching the camp. Fang growled as the man came to a stop and asked, "Excuse me, sir. But are you Bardock by any chance?"

"Who wants to know?" The Saiyan answered.

"Well I'm a courier and I have a message for him." The young man stated. A few seconds passed before Bardock conceded, "Yeah. I'm him."

"Okay good…." The courier dug into his bag and handed over a white envelope as he said with a nod, "Have a good day, sir."

"Yeah. You too."

Once he was gone Bardock examined the paper while Olaf waddled up next to him, "I think it's for you…"

"No… really?!"

He shook his head at the foolish snowman before ripping the envelope open. During his time on Earth, he had familiarized himself with many of Earth's alphabets; primarily what was used throughout Europe and North America. As he read the letter his eyes widened with interest before handing it to Olaf. "What is it?" He asked as he eyed it himself.

"It's an invitation to the tournament… a form of participation to be exact. "

"It looks as if someone had filled it out for you. But why?" Bardock grabbed the letter back as the pieces began to fall into place, "I think I know…."

Digging into his pocket he produced the mysterious letter from a few weeks ago and concluded, "Whoever left me this, is the same person who gave me this letter from today. I should've known they'd be back." He held the two letters close as he continued, "Whoever he is obviously wanted me to know that I was being watched, and now he's taking the next step." Shaking his head Olaf replied, "What's the next step?"

"He wants to meet." Bardock said with a smile, "And he couldn't have picked a better way. I didn't figure this planet would have someone that brave…" Turning back to the snowman Bardock said,

"Olaf, I need a place to train."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The vast mountain range to the north was a breathtaking scene to say the very least. The wind howled echoing throughout the collection of snow covered peaks and blew flurries across the scene. Seeing the familiar scenery brought back memories for Bardock as he paused to take it all in.

This was the path he had taken on his way to Arendelle. In fact, where he stood was the exact spot had had first seen the small kingdom. Looking out in the distance the Saiyan viewed Arendelle in all its quaint splendor. As he continued looking off into the distance, Bardock mused at the situation, "All this for a Queen…" He shook his head and hollered to Olaf who was a little farther down the path, "How much farther till we're there?" The pint sized snowman who was riding on the back of Bardock's wolf, Fang, looked back to him saying, "Just a few more minutes!"

"That's what you said an hour ago!" The Saiyan yelled back. "And besides... I just don't understand why we couldn't fly there- We could've been there by now!"

"Silly Bardock… it's not the destination but the journey!"

They followed the circular path up a large mountain when something came into view that left Bardock in a state of awe. There sitting on a snowy plateau sat a massive palace made of ice!

"What the…." was all the Saiyan could say as he took it all in. The supernatural edifice had a silverfish-blue color that almost seemed transparent. Almost.

As they walked closer, Bardock looked up at the soaring towers that stretched toward the sky complete with a large balcony halfway to the top. The castle stood proud on top of the snowy mountain as if it were watching the horizon. In fact the structure itself was so tall that it included a regal looking staircase made of ice that lead up toward its grand entrance. "Olaf.. what is this place?" Bardock asked.

"This is where Elsa came whenever everyone found out about her ice powers. Long story short, they were afraid of her and so she panicked and came here to hide. After a while she got over her fears and let it all go. She accepted the fact that she was different and embraced her powers. That's pretty much why this castle is here. She created it with her ice powers." The Saiyan looked away from Olaf and back toward the palace, "This is incredible." _If only Gine were here to see this…_

The thought of his deceased wife brought back old feelings as he closed his eyes…

"Gine would have loved this place." Realizing he said that out loud, Bardock slowly opened his eyes and saw Olaf looking up at him expectantly. "Who wouldn't?!" The snowman remarked innocently oblivious to the awkwardness hanging among them. Looking up to the castle again Bardock cleared his throat and asked, "First things first; I want to explore the area. We're going to be here for a while, so I need to be better acquainted with the training area before we begin." They walked toward the grand staircase when a nearby pile of rocks came to life.

"WHO DARES INTRUDE ON MY MISTRESS'S DOMAIN!?" The ice golem commanded in a booming voice. Bardock took a defensive stance and answered, "Relax big guy. I'm just here to train!" Meanwhile Olaf waved with his stick arm at the monster and smiled, "Hi Marshmallow!"

The ice golem brought his fist down as he let out a mighty roar. "LEAVE OR DIEEE!" Before his rocky fist could make contact with its intended target, Bardock brought his own hand up stopping the attack altogether. The golem let out a growl of shock and confusion, how could someone be this strong? The Saiyan allowed himself an arrogant smirk as he continued to keep the enormous hand at bay, "Bad move." Then with lightning speed, Bardock threw the rocky creature across the plateau crashing into a ravine wall.

The golem grunted from the pain and tried to get up until his attacker descended on top of him standing on his chest. "Let's get something straight. I've killed a lot stronger guys for a lot less… I understand you're just doing your job, but I'm not above destroying you if you keep this up. But considering your ties to the Queen I'm going to ask you _real_ nice- Please stop doing that." Marshmallow grunted in confusion before asking, "You know Queen Elsa?"

Bardock shook his head, "No. But I'm more or less training to help her out of tight spot." He hopped off Marshmallow's chest allowing him to stand as he continued, "I'll spare you the details, I'm fighting in a tournament. If I win, she'll be saved from doing something really stupid." He knew he had the Golem's attention now. "YOU WANT TO HELP MY MISTRESS?"

"Yep." After he said that, Marshmallow did something Bardock thought he'd never see, he smiled. It was in that moment an idea formed in the Saiyan's head, "You know, since I'm going to be doing some training, I could use a sparring partner. If you're interested…" The massive golem rubbed his chin considering it for a moment. "OKAY."

He reached his large ice hand down and Bardock shook it.

Bardock, Olaf, and their new compatriot, Marshmallow stepped back staring at the vast mountain range that lay before them. The Saiyan rubbed Fang's head as the wolf happily barked to his master. "Boys, we have a lot of work to do.. I say we get started immediately!"

Over the course of the following weeks, Bardock had made a solid routine in which he prepared and trained for the upcoming tournament. He'd wake up as early as six O'clock in the morning beginning his daily regimen at the crack of dawn.

He'd start with doing thousands of sit-ups, push-ups, crunches, and every other physical exercise he could come up with. Once his 'warm ups' were finished, Bardock would then begin the next phase of his training; sparring. This is where Marshmallow came in. Although the ice giant's strength paled in comparison to the Saiyan warrior's, he was still skilled enough to be a suitable training partner for Bardock. He was fierce, he was quick, and he was the very definition of brute strength. The two of them would go at it for hours; blocking, countering, throwing punches, and dodging attacks. Much to their surprise, each fighter showed the other a thing or two to improve their technique.

After he finished sparring, it was on to the next phase- Ki energy.

Thankfully Bardock was more than capable of working alone on this exercise. He stood on the peak of a nearby mountain and charged up a large ball of energy. Although the attack would be considered small by most fighters, the orb was still strong enough to destroy the mountain. Though many would have never considered this, Bardock was killing two birds with one stone on this exercise. The last thing he wanted to do was destroy a mountain- especially when it would draw attention to his secret place of training. So the objective to this exercise was simple; keep it from destroying anything.

After charging up the attack he threw it toward the mountain range with great velocity before going after it. He bolted by the orb and landed on the peak of the adjacent mountain and quickly deflected the Ki as it approached him.

The attack shot across the vast range with lightning speed as Bardock repeated the process. He seemingly vanished into thin air, reappeared at the next slope, deflected, blocked, or kicked it into another direction and chased after it. As the days raced by, he could feel his speed and guile increasing exponentially. It wasn't long before he did this exercise with two, sometimes three balls, skillfully keeping pace with all of the energy attacks.

Usually it was near dusk by the time he finished and moved onto the next task. At this point he would finish up with miscellaneous exercises before quitting to eat dinner. Whenever he wasn't eating or sleeping, he was training. At one point he used a large tree trunk as a dumbbell and worked out his arm muscles. Olaf stood next to him curling a long stick with two snowballs on each hand. "Three….four… FIVE!" After the snowman completed his fifth rep he dropped the stick and wiped his forehead, "Whew! That was hard… okay bye!" The Saiyan and Marshmallow looked at him with a 'You can't be serious!' look and shook their heads…

Hours later the trio along with Fang and the Snowgies that Queen Elsa created when she had her 'cold' during Anna's birthday all sat together around a warm campfire. Due to the little creatures being made from snow, the Snowgies sat a few feet back from the inviting glow. Olaf and Bardock each tore into their meals devouring them within moments while Marshmallow and Fang played tug-o-war with a small log. Finishing up dinner, Bardock carelessly tossed the bone from his meal aside while Olaf leaned back rubbing his belly. The Saiyan looked over to him and asked, "How are you able to eat? You don't have a stomach…"

"Cuz I'm magical, silly!" Olaf exclaimed. "Speaking of magical; if you win.."

"-When I win." Bardock corrected.

" _When_ you win. When will you marry Elsa?"

Hearing him ask that sent a ping of guilt inside Bardock's heart. He was still getting over his previous wife, Gine. There was no way he was going to elope with some Queen who he never even met. The warrior shook his head and replied as calmly as he could, "Look Olaf… I have nothing against the Queen. But I'm not doing any of this for her; I'm just looking for the one who left me this-" He took out the note which was left for him by his stalker and continued, "- As soon as I find out who he is and what he wants, I'm out."

"What if this guy waits until the end of the tournament?"

"Then I'll play his game. Either way, I don't want the Queen." After he spoke, Bardock held onto the letter but his mind was elsewhere. What he didn't mention was that he had another reason as to why he was participating in this tournament. He knew Gine would want him to help this woman; regardless of who she was.

He threw the letter into the fire watching it burn to ashes. _Please be with me, Gine…_

 _Two weeks later…._

Everything seemed to be falling into place for the people of Arendelle. Despite the minor setbacks which delayed the inevitable, the day of the tournament had finally arrived. Everyone seemed excited about this glorious day which was to decide the Kingdom's future except for the person to whom it really mattered, Elsa.

The Queen was wearing her formal attire which she had worn during her coronation and appeared as regal as one could expect. However despite her poised appearance she was a wreck on the inside. Never in her life had she felt so alone, so abandoned. Despite Anna and Kristoff's best attempts to console her, she just wished to be alone. Looking out the window, she saw the throngs of people making their way toward the large makeshift arena outside of town. They all wore smiles and sparked of excitement. Children were happily running alongside their parents or being carried on the shoulders of joyful fathers as mothers gave warm smiles. Other people were buying merchandise from the various stands that were erected on short notice as the numerous merchants peddled their wares. Seeing how lighthearted her people were broke the Queen's own heart.

A tear rolled down her cheek streaking her makeup. Turning to see herself in the mirror, Elsa wiped it away as she looked at herself. How could it come to this… she was once so free, so full of life. Everything was as it should be; she and Anna were finally close again, she was an aunt to one of the cutest nephews one could ever want, and she ruled a kingdom full of citizens who adored her. It was as if life itself were just playing a cruel joke on her.

"Elsa?"

Turning around the Queen saw her sister standing by the door. "Elsa, you look beautiful."

Anna walked across the room examining her sister further. She knew this was no easy task and so she wanted to be there for her as best as she could. "Your makeup's a mess, sis."

Gently guiding Elsa to her vanity mirror, Anna sat her down and began working on her makeup. "I know this isn't easy, but there's some silver lining to all of this." Seeing the skepticism in her sister's eyes the princess elaborated. "You know… our parents met through an arranged marriage. I remember mother telling me about it when we were young. She didn't think she'd really fall in love with father but fate proved her otherwise. I remember how she'd go on and on of how she and him were inseparable after a while."

"But this is different, Anna." Elsa said coldly.

"Not entirely." Anna countered. "My point is that if mother and father could make a rainbow out of their storm, so can you." The princess placed her finishing touches on Elsa's face as she put the makeup away. "And besides... I said it once and I'll say it again- Your hero could very well be out there right now as we speak ready and willing to fight for you!"

 _A few miles away….._

Bardock made his way down the crowded street in search of the large arena. He had awoken earlier than usual and mentally prepped himself for what was to come. Although the Saiyan felt as though he could've done more to prepare for this, he still knew he'd done all he could do on such short notice. Hopefully his rigorous training would pay off for him today. He wore his Saiyan battle armor with pride and even added a few more things to better suit him in this colder climate. He had even gotten rid of the facemask he had worn during his time in the wilderness and showed his face with confidence. This was who he was and anyone who dared to stand in his way would learn what it meant to fight a Saiyan warrior.

After crossing several more streets he had finally arrived to his destination. He followed several signs indicating where to go and found his way to a small wooden booth. Sitting on the other side of the booth was a woman who looked to be in her mid fifties and wore her gray hair in a bun. Despite the sparks of excitement that seemed to be everywhere, this woman seemed to own none of it. In fact she seemed to be annoyed at the world and greeted Bardock with a flat voice and rolled eyes. "Welcome to the tournament; Where only the worthy shall triumph…. Are you competing in the games?"

"Yes I am." Bardock answered.

"Only fighters with the proper paperwork, pedigrees, or invitations of participation may take part in the games… do you have any of those?" The woman asked.

Taking out the mysterious letter which the courier delivered to him, Bardock asked, "How about this?" The woman examined the letter reading its contents and answered, "Sir, this is an invitation of participation; what do you think?"

Hearing how rude she sounded made him ask, "You must really hate your life, don't you?"

"No. Just my job. Now please sign this." She opened a drawer and laid out a piece of paper with several lengthy paragraphs. Bardock examined them and said, "What exactly is this?"

"A waiver releasing the government from any and all liability should you get killed out there."

"I seriously doubt that's gonna happen. But you won't let me in there unless I sign will you?"

"That's correct." The woman said in her monotone voice.

"Fine." Bardock accepted the pen and quickly scribbled his name on the waiver. "Thanks… Cheer. What kinda name is that anyway?" He remarked while reading her nametag. "I got my name on account of my cheerful nature." Cheer said with a hint of sarcasm. She then pointed toward a set of double doors saying, "Walk through there and follow the long corridor. It'll take you to the staging area where the other participants are. Once you're there, wait for further instructions. Thank you and have a magical day."

Approaching the doors Bardock exhaled and said, "Here goes nothing." Then with mixed emotions he walked inside as the doors closed behind him.

 **Hello hello my friends! I sure hoped that you all enjoyed this recent chapter in my story here. I know things have been anticlimactic in the way of action but don't worry, that's about to change really soon! Especially now that the tournament is about to start!**

 **As Bardock ventured past those double doors he came to a sudden realization. Somewhere past that long corridor, his stalker is waiting but who is he? A dangerous human? A psychotic alien bent on destroying him? Muffin button?!**

 _ **TFS GOKU- Did you say Muffin Button?**_

 _ **Me- Go away Team Four Star Goku- You're not even the real Goku!**_

 _ **TFS GOKU- Awww….**_

 **(To answer all of your questions; Yes I love and watch Team Four Star's dub of DBZ. I know it's not cannon but it's definely worth watching for a good laugh ; -)**

 **Anyway back on topic…..**

 **Whoever is waiting for Bardock is obviously either very foolish or very powerful. Most likely the latter. So when will he reveal himself? And more importantly- WHEN WILL THERE BE SOME FREAKIN FIGHTS?! Trust me I know you're all waiting, I'm extremely eager to cut to the good stuff myself. And everything will be revealed in good time… Either way, Bardock has his work cut out for him.**

 **Now then it's time for a little fun…SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from a reviewer named, Great.**

" **Great chapter, really like the tournament idea, bardock and olaf remind me of the time bardock was sent back into time in episode of bardock and olaf is berry from planet plant.I hope bardock and elsa meet next chapter. Can there also be lemon scenes?"**

 **My answer, Well I'm glad you've enjoyed the previous chapter. And yeah the bond Bardock shares with Olaf is pretty similar to that he had with Berry. Despite Olaf's annoying tendencies, Bardock enjoys his companionship for many reasons. Despite his over-the-top light hearted nature, he can brighten up Bardock's days (despite the emotional turmoil he's going through on the inside) I also think that Bardock is reminded of Berry on a subconscious level whenever he's around Olaf because of his childish innocence. It kinda fills the void he had when he left Planet Plant.**

 **And as far as the lemon scenes go, I probably won't do anything like that. Still there will be a lot of sexual tension throughout the story and MAYBE a sex scene. But nothing extreme though. I'm still on the fence about it. Anyway thanks so much for that review my friend.**

 **Now to my next reviewer, Louisa.**

" **Wow just wow, im really enjoying this so far. Now down to business in the tournament are you going to have some egotistical asseholes (execuse my rudeness) because it truly isnt a dbz tournament without some of them. But other than that I have nothing elsa to say (eh get it) cause this story was baked to perfection with a dash of awesomeness on top  
Live long and... wait no wrong franchise er...  
Um...ill be ba... wait no still wrong...  
Well this is a first I cant think of a quote to end this with...huh  
Well bye have a god life I guess  
-an idiot who cant think of good quotes ;-)"**

 **My answer, Don't worry I struggle with quotes myself : ) Truth be told I'm the guy who has trouble thinking of witty comebacks when I'm talking to someone in real life- until I walk away and the conversation is over. Then it's like, "UGH! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" *Slaps forehead* Anyway don't beat yourself up : )**

 **Now to answer your question; there will definitely be some egotistical jerk-offs participating in this tournament. You were absolutely right. If there's gonna be a DBZ style tournament then we gotta have 'em! And thanks so much for enjoying my story your review made my day!**

 **Anyway that's all the reviews I got this time around unfortunately. Please leave me some more and don't forget to favorite and follow this story- and me! ;)**

 **Until next time my friends on Made of Scars!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bardock walked down a stone hallway and emerged into a dimly lit room. As he entered through a set of doors he was met with the countless stares from other men who were sizing him up.

A few of them nodded their heads in respect; they knew he was not to be taken lightly. However there were a few competitors who didn't think much of him and allowed their hostile stares to linger. Bardock didn't let their looks deter him or his focus. Instead the Saiyan calmly surveyed his surroundings taking everything in. His stalker had to be in here somewhere- maybe not visible- but he had to be close by. Watching.

He stepped down from the stairs leading into the chamber and merged into the crowd. The last thing he wanted to do was to draw more attention to himself than necessary. Whoever this guy was, he wouldn't be like any of these other men here. There were a number of factors pointing to this fact; he was smarter, more cunning, and extremely stealthy. He obviously didn't wish to reveal himself at the moment otherwise he would make himself known. He was biding his time. Of course why wouldn't he? He obviously had to be a cut above the rest of these men… how else could he had known who Bardock was?

Bardock scanned the other competitors and sized them up. Although there were a few rough and tumble brawlers here, a lot of them seemed like disciplined soldiers and decorated war heroes. They were strong but Bardock knew it was pointless to go up against him. They won't last a minute against him- if that….

"Ahem!"

All of the competitors turned to face a man who was standing on a small stage in front of them. "Gentlemen... Arendelle bids you all welcome. And welcome to the Royal Games!" As the man spoke, Bardock made his way closer to the platform to get a closer look. He was obviously the one calling the shots in the tournament and took great pride in his position. The man wore a black and blue suit with a ceremonial sword hanging by his side. He had long red hair tied back in a ponytail and bore a gnarly scare that went over his right eye. The man was obviously a fighter himself but bore the clothing of nobility to show he still had real power with what went on here.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Andrew, and I'm the Overseer of this little tournament of ours. The rules are simple so even Hell raisers like you can understand them…."

The other men chuckled at that comment obviously feeling flattered by what Andrew had called them.

"…Rule one- No fighting outside the ring. If we catch you doing so for any reason except for self defense, you're disqualified." Some men moaned but everyone grunted or nodded in acknowledgement.

"Rule two- When you're out there it's simple. Once the fight has started it'll end only in one of two ways; when your opponent submits or gets knocked out- or you do…." Bardock couldn't help but smirk. He was going to blow by all of these twerps.

"Rule three and the most important. Put on a good show. There are a lot of families out there along with Her Majesty herself. I understand this is a tournament and people are here to see fights; but there is still a code of ethics to follow. When your opponent submits you stop. If you don't and something happens, you'll be held responsible." Bardock listened intently at this part.

"However as long as the fight continues, anything goes. If someone dies during the fight which is always a possibility, then you won't be held accountable. But you make darn sure that your opponent didn't submit at any point during the fight….." Andrew let that sink in for a moment before he continued, "Now then let's get to it!" Another man walked beside him with a large container while Andrew spoke, "In the next few minutes my associate here will pass out numbers to each and every one of you. All of you will stand in an orderly fashion and take one. These numbers will indicate who you are and help the officials keep up with you easier." Andrew let a bloodthirsty smirk appear and added,

"Now that we have the standard procedures out of the way let's get to it... The games are going to start in the next hour so take this time to prepare yourselves. Sharpen your weapons, hone your skills, do your thing. All of you are going to need all the help you can get. Good luck, boys." Then with that Andrew walked off and was gone. Bardock got in line and waited to get his number. He waited for ten minutes before finally getting it, thirteen. By this time the officials had posted a large sign on the wall which drew a large crowd to wander up and investigate. Walking up to it Bardock saw that it was the official schedule for the tournament and had everyone who was participating. He traced his finger carefully examining the names until he found his own;

 **Round One- Fight number fifty-two.**

 **Contestant #13: Bardock vs. Contestant # 49: Snake**

He walked away deep in thought. He had hoped that his assailant would show himself before the games started. But then again, that would have been too easy wouldn't it?

No. This man was going to toy with Bardock for as long as he possibly could. He would most likely make Bardock fight (or breeze) his way through several rounds before showing himself. But hey whatever, it was all part of the game wasn't it? Bardock understood completely. The number one rule in a fight was to know one's enemy, and he knew everything he needed to know about the Saiyan. But the second most important rule was to not reveal the wrong information at the wrong time. If everything worked out the way the assailant wanted to, then Bardock will find him soon enough.

The sound of someone snickering caught Bardock's attention making him turn around to a short bald man with a tattooed face. "Top of the morning to ya, Sweet thing. I'm Snake and you're my next meal!"

"You must be joking." Bardock said with a condescending smile.

"Oh I'm not. Me and you are gonna be out there for the first round.. and I won't be gentle neither!" Bardock only waved him off with, "Okay, Killer. See you soon then." Snake returned his remark with a hateful glare and proceeded to walk off. He looked back when Bardock called out, "Oh and don't worry- I will be gentle, you won't want me rough!"

When he was satisfied that Snake was gone, Bardock decided that play time was over. If the assailant intended to meet him on the battlefield then he needed to train. Getting on the ground he started doing pushups and counted aloud, "One….two…three… four…..

 _Elsewhere at the arena….._

The royal family arrived at their seats ten minutes before the games were to start. Elsa sat in a makeshift throne which was situated in the center of a small balcony while Anna and Kristoff, along with their newborn son, Aiden, sat on cushioned seats to her right. Some of the officials including council members sat to her left and talked amongst themselves.

Nicolas, the guard whom Bardock had met, stood at attention and kept vigilant watch over the Queen. Everyone seemed to be doing okay so far, except for Elsa who quietly watched the ring while people went to and fro preparing for the fights. All of this for something she should be able to do on her own. If only Mister Right really was here, she could use a hero…

"Four hundred-thousand two hundred eighty-eight…. Four hundred-thousand two hundred eighty-nine!" Bardock continued his pushups but had now caught the attention of a couple dozen competitors who nervously watched him. How could someone be this strong?! Was he a man? A monster? A lab experiment gone wrong?!

Bardock continued exercising as the men eyed him with jaws dropped and eyes following his every movement, "Four hundred-thousand three hundred-one….. Four hundred-thousand three hundred-two…."

An obnoxious giggle caught the Saiyan's attention causing him to stop. "Hi, Bardock!"

"What's up?" Bardock rose to his feet for a second to stretch, and then went at it again doing one-armed pushups. One of the men watching murmured, "I hope I don't have to fight him…"

"Elsa's upstairs along with her sister and Kristoff. We arrived a few minutes ago so I snuck off to come check up on you, you know, see how you're holdin' up!" Bardock nodded his head in appreciation as he worked his way to his thirtieth rep. "Thanks." The little snowman twirled his stick arms and asked, "Sooo…. Are we nervous?"

"No. Should I be?"

"I know I would be if I were you." Olaf said causing Bardock to ask, "And why's that?"

"Well you know…. You're here to save Elsa and find that one guy who's after you- It's okay to be a little worried. Wanna talk about it?"

"No." The Saiyan was approaching his thirtieth rep. Olaf took the hint and nodded, "Well then, I guess I should get going… the games are about to start and they're probably wondering where I went." He made his way to the exit and was almost out before he laughed and ran all the way back to Bardock catching him by surprise hugging him. The Saiyan cringed on the inside feeling a little embarrassed by the gesture but let it ride out. As soon as Olaf let go and take his leave, he stood up and watched him. He shook his head but truth be told, Bardock appreciated the sentiment.

As if he felt their stares, he turned to see the men awkwardly jump back, bump into one another and walk off acting as if they weren't watching him.

It didn't take long for the tournament to get underway. Fighters went to and fro preparing themselves; some traced their fingers along the tournament schedule placing where they were at so far, while others watched the fights from afar. The time seemed to stretch on until Bardock heard one of the officials call, "Fighter number Thirteen, Bardock, make your way to the arena. Your turn is coming up!"

"About time." He muttered.

He followed the directions that numerous staff and officials pointed to and eventually found a long narrow hallway. Unlike the one he had entered through earlier, this one had a bright intrusive light shining on the other side of it. Bardock raised his right hand in an attempt to block the glare while a staff member wished him luck. He nodded and then made his way out…..

The blinding light subsided allowing Bardock to take in everything that was going on around him. He turned toward a loud voice that proclaimed with a booming volume, "-And in the other corner, we have Contestant number Thirteen- Bardock!" His name was met with a deafening roar and loud cheers. There were hundreds if not thousands of spectators watching him intently and studying his every movement. Feeling the grueling eyes that felt as if they were staring into his soul, Bardock nodded his head saying, "Okay. Now I'm nervous."

Everything was going as painfully as one could expect for Elsa on a day like this. For the first forty-five minutes up to now, she had to watch match after match between men she hardly even knew fight for her as if she were some cheap prize. Anna and Kristoff were doing their best to make the best out of this situation and pretended to enjoy the matches. Every once in a while, the princess would whisper in her sister's ear, "Pssst! That one looks like a keeper- he might actually be house broken!" At first her attempts of humor went in vain until she smiled toward the end of the first round; just one fight left.

"See? It's not all that bad.. Shoot, I guarantee there are an awful lot of women who'd kill to have an army of men fighting over them like this!" Although Anna's smile never faded, Elsa rolled her eyes responding, "They can have it then." The younger sister was about to pursue the subject until the announcer proclaimed the name of the next fighter-

"Bardock!"

Elsa's eyes widened- Bardock- the man in gold? Could it really be?- No… could it? Nicolas shook his head and rubbed his eyes in disbelief, "Bardock?!"

Everyone looked to Nicolas as Kristoff asked, "Nick, you know this guy?"

"Umm.. yes sir. I met him the day princess Anna gave birth to your son. He lives a few miles away from here; has a camp outside of town if I'm not mistaken. He's a good guy, I guess. I mean I've seen him around town and he never causes trouble. In fact, I think he's kinda a loner."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart had become an emotional rollercoaster with the demands of the council as it was. But wrestling with the dreams took things to a whole other level. How could this even be real? Was this really happening or was the universe merely playing a cruel joke on her? The Queen rubbed her eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream. As of now, there'd be no worse feeling then to wake up and realize this never happened. But sure enough, this man, Bardock, was as real as she was.

-And he was here for her!

Could he really be here to win her over? Or did he have any idea what he was getting himself into? Either way if the man in gold was as strong as he was in her dreams, the competition had their work cut out for them…..

Bardock took a deep breath and sighed. These people were nuts.

"Hey, pretty-boy! Over here!" There standing a few yards away stood the fighter from earlier, Snake. "The Queen is mine, Scar-face. She needs a real man. Not some spiky haired freak!"

Bardock smirked as he watched Snake unsheathe two rapiers and slash them through the air to illustrate his point. The two fighters walked toward one another each sizing the other up. The crowd went deathly silent and eyed the arena in anticipation for the coming fight. Elsa watched and gripped her seat with white knuckles. This warrior may have been afraid but he showed no signs of it.

"Is he crazy? He doesn't even have a sword!" Anna exclaimed.

"Maybe he doesn't need one…" Replied Kristoff.

The two men slowly circled in bringing the tension to a climax.

Snake was the first one to make a move. He ran forward with a blood curdling scream and thrust the sword in his right hand toward Bardock. The Saiyan easily side-stepped the attack avoiding it altogether. Meanwhile Snake let out a curse in annoyance and whipped back around slashing his left rapier at his opponent. However Bardock was simply too quick and dodged him again. "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Snake slashed at Bardock with both swords hoping to eventually score a hit. He slung his blades wildly and emitted another primal scream. "ARRGGHHH!"

After another dozen attempts, he finally tired out and bent down to catch his breath. Bardock knelt down beside him and said, "You should give up now. My fight is not with you, I'm willing to let you off easy if you'll just quit."

He thought his request was reasonable to say the least but Snake felt differently. He lunged forward with renewed vigor slinging his first rapier at Bardock in hopes of slashing his throat. Everyone thought that the warrior had met his end right then, much to their surprise he didn't. In fact Bardock tilted his head completely avoiding the blade much to Snake's dismay. Deciding to put an end to the games, he grabbed the man's sword with lightning speed and jerked it away.

The crowd gasped and waited in anticipation for they were certain bloodshed was coming….

Snake stumbled backward away from Bardock who merely stood in place admiring the sword's craftsmanship. "Not bad… I actually had a buddy who collected these as a hobby…" He twirled the weapon with great skill as he spoke, "Not really my thing though-" Then with untold force, he broke the sword in half over his knee. "I always had a more 'hands on' approach with my fighting style'. Especially when I'm about to finish someone off!"

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" His opponent screamed.

"The last person you needed to screw with."

In a last ditch attempted to win the fight, Snake ran forward committing every fiber of his being to killing his enemy. He threw his secondary rapier forward in an attempt to stab Bardock. Everyone, including Elsa, covered their eyes expecting a fatality. However Snake's attack was stopped short. Once the fighter's adrenaline died down and his tunnel vision subsided, he saw perhaps one of the most amazing displays in his entire fighting career.

Bardock caught the sword with merely two fingers effortlessly keeping it pinched in place. He stared Snake in the eye as he remarked, "Play time is over!" Before his opponent could say anything, the Saiyan launched his other hand toward him with frightening force. The blow was so powerful that it sent the man flying across the arena and crashing into a nearby wall. Thankfully for Snake, he was knocked out cold before he made impact and only suffered a few bruised ribs. Bardock stayed true to his word; he was gentle on him.

Taking his eyes off his fallen opponent, the Saiyan took everything in. The crowd which was somewhat skeptical of him was now going wild for him. He could even hear a faint chant erupting from the people which grew by the second, "Bardock! Bardock! Bardock!"

It was obvious the assailant whom he was searching for would not reveal himself just yet. So there was only one logical thing to do; Bardock had to fight (or breeze) his way through a few more rounds. With luck the stalker will turn up sooner or later.

The next few rounds seemed to go by quickly for Bardock. With every round he competed and won, Elsa's hope grew. She didn't know this man but he felt so familiar to her. Even the other spectators seemed amazed by him. Every time he stepped into the arena it was always the same questions-

"Who is this guy?"

"How is he so strong?"

But one question seemed to catch Elsa's attention the most,

"Is he special like the Queen?"

Hearing her people ask that fueled her curiosity even further. It was only the fifth round and Bardock already seemed like a force to be reckoned with. However the irony was that he hardly had to try. In fact the Saiyan was hardly using any of his strength whatsoever, and yet he was like a juggernaut bulldozing his way through the royal games!

Early on he decided it was best not to use too much of his power, otherwise he could kiss his cover goodbye. He could already see those pesky guards combing the forest looking for him; if he was lucky, he could fly to the other side of Earth and start over. But what's the point? It'd be easier just to hold back on these whelps. All of these men may be the top dogs here but they wouldn't have lasted a day where he came from.

By the sixth round Bardock had won his fight in record time. He performed a KO on his opponent in five seconds flat. The fighter's name was Seamus who hailed from the Irish coast. A very beautiful area indeed, Bardock had even flown over it a couple times when he was exploring the planet. Most of the folks seemed like good people too, except for Seamus who 'Couldn't wait to scrap'. And scrap they did; Bardock gave him a one-two punch and sent the man tumbling backward with a few less teeth than what he had shown up with.

Round Seven went interesting enough too. Evidently the competitor who was to fight Bardock had seen his capabilities earlier that day. In fact he had an entire entourage of bodyguards waiting to rush in at a moment's notice should things get too ugly. Although it was against the rules and would result in an immediate disqualification, the man was a coward and feared for his life. However Bardock was more than easy on him.

He allowed his adversary to make the first move and come at him with a sword. After two failed attempts to cut him, the young man whipped out a pistol which was another technicality instantly disqualifying him. Elsa gasped and feared for her mystery fighter's life. Meanwhile the announcer commented for all to hear, thanks to the arena's amazing acoustics, "Uh oh, Folks. Looks Captain Lint whipped out a ranged weapon which is forbidden in the games… Bardock automatically advances to the next round- assuming he makes it out of there alive!"

Captain Lint grimaced at his opponent and said, "No woman is worth all this…" to which Bardock added, "Go ahead. Pull that trigger; but if you were smart you'd walk away now." The soldier cocked his pistol with a shaky hand not saying a word. He tried to stay brave but his eyes told a different story. He was afraid. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and he aimed at Bardock's face- "GET BACK! NOW!" As he spoke Lint took a step backward shaking violently. The crowd grew increasingly silent and whispered to one another; some even took bets as to whether or not Bardock was going to make it out alive. Elsa gripped the banister wide eyed while Anna spoke softly, "Better get outta there, dude…. I don't think he's playing."

Olaf had long since made it back by this point hopping up and down on his make shift chair, "Don't worry, Bardock has gotten out of a lot tougher spots than this!"

Everyone looked over to the happy snowman even Elsa who commented, "Olaf… _this_ is your friend?!"

"Yep!" Whenever he saw that he was being probed with questioning stares Olaf backtracked, "Oh did I say yes? I meant no!" He then giggled and looked back to the fight hoping they would leave it alone.

Bardock calmly said in a low voice, "There's no need for this. Just walk away and I'll let you go." Seeing that the soldier was not convinced he mentioned, "There's at least four or five ways which this could go down, and none of them end too well for you. If I were you I'd quit while I was ahead."

"LIAR!" Lint backpedaled with the gun trained on Bardock hopelessly trying to keep him at bay. It wasn't long before those careful steps he made turned into a false move causing him to slip backward, "Whoa-"

 **Boom!**

Elsa gasped and looked away the moment the soldier's pistol went off presumably hitting her mystery fighter. But the moment she opened her eyes and worked up the courage to look, her shock turned to awe as she saw him not only alive but completely unharmed! In fact everyone looked on in disbelief as they tried to piece together what had happened. Lint who was now ghost white lied paralyzed on the ground still holding his now smoking gun with a death-grip. He stuttered and stammered in vain trying to get his words out and question what had just happened.

Although the gunshot was an accident, he was all but certain Bardock was a dead man the moment the shot rang out. However the fiend merely deflected the round with his arm sending it whistling into a nearby balcony…..

Counselor Gustave was ghost white as well whenever he turned to see the bullet that nearly killed him. Everyone looked his way to see a bullet hole on the wall behind him merely inches from his head.

Deciding to wrap things up Bardock picked the man up knocking him unconscious. He looked over to see the soldier's men coming to his aid; once they had gotten close enough he gave the closest man Lint's unconscious form and said, "See to your friend." Then he turned leaving the crowd to ponder what had happened.

Counselor Gustave's pale face had long since turned red and his anger boiled, "That-that savage! I'll see him hang for this!" He called for the guards only to be stopped by Ben, "What's the matter, Counselor, can't stand to face the monster you've created?"

Seeing what his colleague/rival was saying, Gustave sat back down mumbling his discontent. Elsa couldn't help but feel comforted at what just happened. It wasn't everyday men like Gustave were put in their place. Olaf was too caught up in the moment to think rationally (as usual) and cheered aloud, "Yeah! Go Bardock go!" The others turned to him in time as he shouted, "Way to deflect that bullet!"

"Way to _deflect_ that bullet?" Kristoff asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh did I say that? I meant way to dodge that bullet- yeah that's what I meant!" The pint sized snowman stammered. No one was buying the white lie and Kristoff pressed, "Olaf, it's about time you told us about your 'friend' down there." Elsa listened intently for she knew there was something more to this man than met the eye. Olaf rubbed the back of his head with a shrug trying to downplay their inquiry, "Aww c'mon, Kristoff, he's obviously not a time traveling warrior from another planet or something! That's ridiculous!"

"I never said anything about that." The mountain man answered with a suspicious look.

"Oh… right then. Cuz that'll be ridiculous!"

"Olaf, maybe you should start explaining what's going on." Anna said hoping to get some answers. Olaf knew he was made. There was no way around this; it was in that moment he knew what he must do. He quickly pointed up toward the sky and yelled, "LOOK! A DISTRACTION!" and ran away escaping the balcony.

Elsa cursed her luck knowing she wasn't going to get the answers she desperately needed. Who was this Bardock and what secrets was he hiding? Something felt off about him but the Queen couldn't understand it, whether it was from her magical nature or a gut feeling, she felt something supernatural surrounding this fighter. Almost like an unknown force just waiting to become unleashed and reveal itself with frightening proportions. Something stirred inside the Queen for she knew this day would not end so quietly. Whatever secrets were being withheld from her would not stay hidden for long. This unknown force which she felt seemed at work in the air and she knew there was something brewing ready and waiting to happen. All it needed was time.

Time melted away as several more rounds came and went. By this point the swelling number of potential suitors had died down. Most of the competitors who had lost their fights were eliminated from the games and departed. However others stayed behind to watch the tournament to the end. While those who were still in the games- though they were few- moved about more freely watching the other fights. Bardock was in this number and stood on the sands of the arena a few yards away from the circle where two fighters faced off. He leaned against a nearby wall which sat numerous spectators above. They continued to whistle and holler for their favorite fighter above him as he quietly observed the match.

There was no fighting yet but he felt certain it wasn't too far off. Despite the electricity of excitement the fans felt, he knew something was wrong. There standing in the circle that was drawn in the sand the two men stood eyeing one another. One of them, a six foot-five warrior who resembled a Viking watched his counterpart with great determination. Though he stood at the ready with his sword and shield waiting to strike, his opponent made no move toward him.

In fact he didn't seem the least bit hostile toward the man. Instead he coolly stood his ground taking in his surroundings. His outfit comprised of dark blue gloves, matching pants, a dark purple sash, and black boots. He wore a dark blue robe and hood which covered his face completely hiding his features. However Bardock could feel his gaze….

In fact he showed no interest in the other man but kept his gaze fixed on Bardock. The tension was so thick in the air that one could cut it with a knife. The announcer who keenly observed the silent exchanged commented, "Well folks it seems things are getting very interesting down there. Competitors thirteen- Bardock, and, uh" He fumbled through a short stack of papers and stammered, "Well apparently we had a late entry today, ladies and gentlemen, and what's more is he's a mystery man! He didn't give us his name but his alias here says, Contestant 105. Earlier we only had a hundred and four men registered to participate but this gentleman has joined the fun!" Looking to the nearest official the announcer whispered, "Can he do that?"

Whoever this guy was obviously had some pull where it mattered. But Bardock already knew who he was; it was the assailant, the man who he's been searching for. They each stared the other down like two predators and the fans waited for the inevitable clash. On the surface Bardock seemed calm and confident but inside it was a different story. Not even Saiyans were immune to fear.

Thankfully the assailant was willing to play by the rules and turned back to his opponent. The announcer commenced the match allowing them to begin; the Viking moved first and charged the fiend with his mighty sword. He let out a roar of pure bloodlust and hoped to end the match before it began. However the assailant had other plans, he gracefully leapt out of harm's way and chose that moment to make his move. Reaching up he grabbed the Viking's forehead seemingly paralyzing him.

The Warrior who towered over him could have pushed back or broke free of his hold. But something about the assailant's grip robbed him of his will power. Seconds passed and the warrior's angry look turned to one of shock, and then fear. His eyes widened and beads of sweat rolled down his face and crashed into the sand. After what felt like an eternity the assailant released him from his grip allowing the Viking to back away. Many of the spectators murmured and gossiped trying to process what was happening. No one could understand why this man was so afraid of the other fighter. This was when the announcer spoke, "Ragnar the Bold seems startled by his competition. He better watch out, if he crosses that line and exits the circle he'll be disqualified.

Ragnar kept backpedaling and eventually made it to the chalk line causing many people to shout. Bardock kept a critical eye on the assailant who took another step toward the Viking. Seeing the hooded figure approach him made Ragnar take another step and cross over the line thus exiting the circle. At this the announcer proclaimed, "Ragnar the Bold has crossed over the line, folks. That's an automatic disqualification- Competitor 105 will advance to the next round and face off against Bardock!"

As if hearing his name shifted the gears in the assailant's head, he looked toward Bardock and turned to face him. He made no gestures or even uttered a word. Instead the fighter approached the edge of the arena until he was only a few yards off from Bardock.

Not backing down the Saiyan stepped toward the figure and closed the distance between them. When there was only two feet between them the fighters stared one another down as if they were about to throw down at any second. Bardock glared at the assailant silently thinking, _C'mon…. c'mon, do it- fight me!_

However the cloaked one made no move toward him but still stood his ground. Seeing what was going on the announcer called out, "Well things are escalating quickly down there ladies and gentlemen. We've got some bad blood amongst these two men; don't worry, folks. Whatever bone these two have to pick will be addressed soon enough. These two titans will be facing off in the next round and I can already tell their fight will be one for the books!"

While Bardock and the mystery fighter stared one another down, Elsa silently watched from the balcony. She could tell this man was up to no good and he sought to end Bardock. One thing was for sure, if there was some sort of unknown power at work- especially with Bardock- that power will be revealed in due time. For the first time in more than a month, she had forgotten about the burdens of the council and watched the one called Bardock with great interest. Whether he really was a hero or just a product of sheer coincidence, one thing was for certain; the real trials had yet to come.

 **Hello there my friends! It's good to be back with another great chapter, and a very long one I might add… Shoot after I had finished it according to Microsoft Word, it was almost twenty pages! So needless to say I'm sure I just made all of your days! Lol.**

 **I'm normally notorious for posting short(ish) chapters so this update was definitely a change of pace for me. But hey no complaints here I really enjoyed writing this chapter for sure. I gotta admit, the other chapters were getting challenging to write for me; mainly because I was ready to get the good stuff. Anyway a lot has happened and it's getting real- We've finally seen Bardock's assailant and what's more they're gonna be going up against each other in the next round. There's certainly more to this fighter than what meets the eye and our hero has his work cut out for him. Will he have what it takes to stand against the assailant, or will this mysterious figure prove to be too much? And where does Elsa fit in with all of this? All of these answers and more will be revealed as the mysteries of the assailant become unraveled.**

 **Now then I think it's time we had a little fun- that's right it's time for some….. SHOUT-OUTS!**

 **This first one comes from, Lord Mortensen,**

" **Cool! Please update soon!"**

 **My answer, Thanks so much and I'll keep 'em coming!**

 **Now on to the next reviewer, The Baz,**

" **This isn't anywhere close to fair, he'll wreck everyone hands down.**

 **My answer, Exactly : ) You didn't really think I'd let these annoying suitors get in Bardock's way and get off easy did you? They're lucky to get off as easy as they did, old Bardock would've killed them without a second thought. Regardless, the real fight is coming….**

 **Arighty then let's get to our third and final reviewer, Those-carrots,**

" **Ah, very interesting piece you have right here. Has been awhile since i've read a story this intriguing. Please update soon, I absolutely love it."**

 **My answer, Thank you my friend. I'm glad to hear it. Nothing motivates and empowers me as a writer more than a good compliment! And trust me when I say the best has yet to come. Things are about to get very intense and can't wait to upload the coming updates. Thanks again ; )**

 **Anyway that's all the reviews I have this time around- Keep them coming, people!**

 **Until next time, my friends, on Made of Scars!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

All was quiet in the arena at first with no one uttering a single sound or making any noises. The tension could be felt between the fighters who stood silently on the sands, each knowing what was to come. Bardock stood on one end while the assailant stood on the other. This was a rivalry everyone eagerly awaited and yet no one could understand what was to take place.

The mystery fighter remained in place and stared indifferently at his Saiyan opponent. It wasn't until a few moments had passed that he made his first move. He slowly balled his fist before bringing it down on the floor with frightening power. The ground quaked shaking the entire arena causing many to lose their footing or cling to their seats for dear life; even Bardock had to catch himself at one point as well. Unfortunately by doing this, he had taken his eyes off his opponent and let down his guard. Realizing what he had done, Bardock scolded himself and lifted his eyes to where the assailant had stood- but he was gone! Cursing his luck the Saiyan took a defensive stance out of instinct.

It didn't even take enough time to draw a breath before he heard rustling behind him. He spun just in the nick of time, for there was the assailant who stood in mid-strike. Thankfully Bardock had thrown his arms up and blocked the coming attack; however the enemy was far from slowing down.

"Well that was an impressive trick if I do say so myself." The announcer said in a state of disbelief, "But it's going to take more than a few elaborate tricks to win this fight, folks… Still, it made for an extremely interesting move none the less!"

Bardock parried and blocked a few more moves from his enemies as Elsa watched in wonderment. The spiky-haired man's dark eyes were trained on his enemy as the assailant returned the gesture from under his hood. The longer the sparring went on, the more intense, and inhuman it seemed.

The two fighters seemed to move together in total synchronization and were getting faster as the fight went on, much faster. Bardock threw forward a bone breaking punch which the assailant had easily dodged and grabbed onto his arms.

He attempted to break them both over his right shoulder, but was met with a reverse as Bardock broken free from his grasp.

He quickly lunged after his enemy as the two of them practically flew off the ground. They again collided into battle and threw punches, dodged attacks, and countered one another's moves. Unfortunately, the mysterious fighter gained the upper hand at one point and sent a blow into Bardock's chest. The crowd gasped as the Saiyan skidded back, his feet touching the ground while cutting a small trench into the sand. However, the assailant was far from slowing down; in fact he turned things up a notch.

The royal family watched in total amazement as a ball of pale-blue Ki formed in his hands and grew to a considerable size. Bardock showed no fear or worry. Instead, he silently waited with the defiant stare that only a Saiyan warrior possessed, "Your move."

It was in that moment the attack raced forward.

Elsa covered her eyes expecting it to be the warrior's end and braced for impact. She could have screamed in terror had the Ki not reached its target first. Colliding into Bardock, the sinister energy exploded shaking the entire arena and terrifying its occupants. Mothers embraced their children while the royal guards took cover and prepared to attack on a moment's notice- if they lived to see thru this terror that is.

Time seemed to stretch on for eternity as the entire world became blotted out by blinding-hot light. Thousands of screams rang out but could barely be heard over what was happening. This went on for another few seconds until the light had begun to finally die down. Elsa's vision eventually returned allowing her to survey the damage below.

She half expected that everyone, including herself, would have perished in that hellish inferno. But much to her surprise and astonishment not a single person was harmed from it. Thankfully the entire explosion seemed to have been confined within the sands of the arena itself. Surveying further, her blue eyes locked onto Bardock who stood there unharmed as well! And what's more, he was literally floating in front of her just a few feet away…

His tail wiggled and moved around his waist while his fists clenched tightly. Olaf (who had snuck back onto the balcony) happily jumped up and down shouting, "HEY, BARDOCK!"

The Saiyan looked over his shoulder to berate the snowman and saw something else instead. The blonde woman was there on the balcony, staring right at him. Just like that day in the castle courtyard, time slowed and the world froze into place. The Queen felt something stir deep within her as she stared into those dark, hardened eyes.

 _He really_ is _the man in gold- and he knows who I am, too…_

Bardock turned his focus onto the assailant who slowly levitated in the air coming right at him. Little did he know, the real test was about to begin.

The hooded figure was only a few yards away now.

He stopped twenty feet away and silently stood his ground- or air- waiting for something. He grinned from within the safety of his cloak and said in a low voice, "I've been following you for quite some time now, Bardock… You should consider it an honor…"

"And why's that?" Bardock called back.

"All in good time," The assailant answered, "But for now, allow me to introduce myself," The mystery fighter's gloved hands reached up slowly pulling his hood back. The royal family gasped at his inhuman appearance while Bardock only smirked, "I should've known you weren't human!"

The warrior's skin was a light blue, and while most people possessed colored eyes such as blue, green, or hazel, his were purple. His long, white hair was tied back in a pony-tail and went well past his shoulders. Once he completely removed his cloak, Bardock could see hundreds, if not thousands of markings running down the entire length of his arms. They glowed a strange silver color which was actually energy coursing thru him.

The fighter carelessly discarded the robe and spoke once more, "Allow me to introduce myself…. I am Shade, and _you_ are Bardock from Planet Vegeta, Age 737."

"How could you know that?" Bardock asked perplexed.

It was one thing to know _who_ he was; but to know where he came from and more importantly, _when,_ was a totally different matter. Shade descended down to the ground with his opponent in tow. The two of them landed on the charred sands as the blue fighter said, "Before we continue I suppose I could share a little information with you. If only to be on the same page," Shade thought for a moment choosing his next words carefully, "We've been following you for quite some time now, ever since you killed the one known as Chilled. In fact that's how you caught our attention in the first place."

"I don't understand." Bardock replied.

Shade chuckled and began to weave his yarn of old.

Elsa couldn't hear much of what they were saying, but she still caught a word or two.

"I am part of a very old, yet sacred order known as _The Deciders._ We make it our business to maintain and in some cases, restore balance, to an otherwise chaotic galaxy. In short…. We kill people."

"So that's it then, you came all this way just to kill me?" Bardock asked with a smile.

It's been a while since he'd had a decent challenge. Shade only shook his head with a grin and said. "Not even close. In fact it's a little more complicated than that I'm afraid."

"I think I can manage." Bardock replied.

The other fighter thought for a moment before putting his arms out in a 'what the heck, why not?' fashion, "I suppose an explanation is in order here, especially considering what's about to happen. Tell me, Bardock… do you believe in a balance of power?"

Bardock had trouble understanding the question but said with a shrug, "I used to not believe in a whole lot of things, but I learned to quit doubting ideas; no matter how crazy they may seem."

"Wise words: The doctor back on Planet Vegeta was right about you: You _are_ very wise indeed."

A wave of confusion overtook the Saiyan making him ask, "How do you know so much about me? We're not even from the same time!"

"It's simple. I have the power to know whatever I want, about whoever I want. I make it my business to do so.

 _Flashback…._

After the years of commitment Shade had put forth serving the Deciders, he had become the master of his craft.

Finding his targets without them finding him, and doing the will of his master was an art form in itself. It was the perfect balance of locating, watching, and if necessary, purging the galaxy of their life: One less threat.

Bardock was no exception to that rule. After he had miraculously defeated Lord Chilled, Shade's master specifically requested him for the job of locating this Saiyan who hailed from the future. A worthy target indeed.

In the spirit of keeping a low profile, he allowed his target to get a head start and depart from Planet Plant. The perfect predator always gave his prey the space necessary to create a false sense of security. This also allowed for him to observe and learn whatever he could about his enemies. There was no point engaging him just yet when there was still so much to learn. It wasn't until that day at the castle courtyard that he had stepped his game up.

Bardock was slipping thru the crowds trying to get a better look at the royal family, namely the Queen, when he made his next move.

Like Bardock, Shade too possessed psychic powers. But unlike the former who could see the future, Shade could see the past, in this case _his_ past.

All he needed was the proper contact and then he could unlock all of his memories, along with his deepest, darkest secrets, and especially his powers. After what had felt like an eternity of waiting, Shade reached out and grabbed Bardock's arm as he seemed too distracted by Elsa's ice display to notice his presence. What came next was a tidal wave of visions:

An entire lifetime spilled into his mind and flashed right before his very eyes in a matter of seconds; and then just like that he was gone. Shade was well out of the courtyard before his target was any the wiser. He had what he came for. Everything was going just as his master had foreseen it.

 _Present time….._

"I usually make it a point to learn all I can about my targets. I take my line of work very seriously," He looked around at the countless stares peering down at him which included Elsa's soft blue eyes and continued, "Truth be told you weren't even my original target. I was in the process of taking someone else out when you showed up and changed that for me. In fact you were the one who eliminated my target for me."

The wheels in Bardock's head turned allowing him to know instantly who he was referring to, "You're talking about Chilled."

"Indeed I am. To be honest you done me a favor- In fact, I now have two targets for the price of one. If anything, I should be thanking you!"

"Who's the other one?" Bardock asked confused.

An evil smile formed on Shade's lips as his eyes directed Bardock to the nearby balcony.

"The Queen? What do you and your master have against her?"

"Do you really think we just cruise around killing others for the sheer joy of it? Oh no, no, no… Sadly, very few can understand or appreciate this fact; but our universe along with most others, is kept intact by a delicate balance of life and death. Without this balance, life as we know would be very different; and that's just a delicate way to put it-"

"I'm not following," Bardock cut in, "How do _we_ fit into all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's your power, Bardock. You defied a tyrant and practically defeated an entire army in order to save your own race. The odds were stacked against you, but that didn't stop you at all. You took them all on and survived the very hand of death!" Shade said all of this with a hint of passion, as if he admired him,

"-You've accomplished so much in your own time but that's just the beginning. You became a Super Saiyan and defeated the ancestor of your supposed-to-be killer…. You, Bardock, are only at the beginning of your potential and have shown no signs of slowing down!"

"What about the Queen?" Bardock asked.

"You're quite the eager one, aren't you?" Shade asked, "But all in good time. For now- let's dance!" It was on that note the battle continued.

Shade formed two balls of energy, one in each hand, and released them both. The blackish-red Ki shot in opposite directions suddenly taking up life of their own. They zipped around the arena much to everyone's astonishment encircling both fighters. Around this time, a company of guards attempted to close in on the two of them but were driven back by a sudden explosion. The sinister light had ignited into a wall of darkened flame that raged twenty foot high. The fire licked the air and its heat was even felt up in the balcony. Olaf had to take a few steps from the action on account of the rising temperature. His personal flurry could only do so much when faced with an epic battle of combustible energy. Though on his way out he heard something interesting-

"Why is it that the person you're rooting for always end up being crazy dangerous with power?" Anna asked almost sounding disappointed. Realizing what she had said, she looked back to Elsa and quickly apologized, "No offense, sis." The queen only shook her head too deep in thought to really care. "I was kinda hoping that guy would've won, he seems pretty cool. Kinda quiet, like you… and pretty cute-"

"-Anna!"

"I meant for you, that's all!" The younger sister said cutting her off, "It's okay to say that he is, Elsa… I mean he did show up for you- I think." Elsa's face blushed at her obnoxious sister's remark and looked back to the fight. Little did either of them know, Olaf had heard every word and his imagination went wild. He couldn't wait to tell Bardock.

Back on the sand, Shade lowered his hands slowly bringing them in for a fighting stance, "I had a feeling the earthlings would try to interfere with our bout," he motioned to the fiery wall and finished, "My little trick should keep them out of our hair thankfully. No need for any unnecessary deaths."

"I agree. So maybe you should beat it while the getting's still good for you." Bardock retorted. Shade shot back with, "Not a chance." and the battle resumed.

The fight reflected off of Elsa's eyes as they followed Bardock's tenacious attack. He launched several lightning-fast punches at Shade's face who blocked them all with one arm. The Ki energy blasted around them creating the illusion of a hellish battlefield and it was only the beginning. All of the spectators, who were watching the fight with great fascination before, now either shrank away in horror or fled for their lives. The guards tried to extinguish the flames (or at least keep them at bay) in order to reach the fighters. It was no use, though, Shade's power kept its hold.

Seeing the chaos ensue, Councilor Ben looked over to Gustave who looked terrified and said with much disdain, "You wanted this, Gustave, and now you have it. I hope your power-plays were worth it… now, the Kingdom's paying for it."

His words hit the greedy man like a sack of bricks. This wasn't how everything was supposed to have gone. This was supposed to have been a glorious day for Arendelle- a glorious day for which he was due the credit. His thoughts were cut short when Bardock blocked a Ki attack causing it to collide onto the arena floor exploding a few yards away. The mysterious fighter watched the orange ball of fire indifferently and then looked back to Bardock,

"I must admit, I was hoping for a decent challenge from a warrior of your caliber," The warmth of the past attack had already died leaving a cold breeze in its wake, "But you've been holding back on me- I can't help but feel offended." His smile showed otherwise but it was enough to ruffle Bardock's feathers, "Oh trust me, you don't want any of this!"

"I assure you, I do."

Shade had a feeling Bardock was going to hold back, but all was well. Even if he had to break every bone in his body he'd have his challenge. To set things in motion, he emitted a blue light which consumed him instantly. His eyes glowed for a brief second before dying back down and his silhouette remained visible within the light. Much to everyone's shock, including Bardock's, he split and multiplied into three beings- three Shade's.

"How is that even possible?!" Ben exclaimed.

"Witchcraft…." Gustave replied fearfully.

"No," Nicolas replied unconsciously, "Otherworldly…."

All three of Shade's forms laughed in unison while the one in the center, the real Shade, held his arms out, "One way or another, Bardock, we are going to make this a fight for the ages. Lord Chilled is but mere child's play compared to the power welling up within me."

Then without saying another word, they attacked. Elsa and the rest of her family watched on in shock. "How this even possible?!" Kristoff explained. No one answered but even if someone did, Elsa would have never known. Her large blue eyes watched with trepidation as Bardock tried to hold off the now replicated Shade.

He managed to block two sets of attacks coming from the original Shade and one of his replicas, as the other came up behind him and threw a punch his way. However his fist only punched thru empty air. The two replicas looked puzzle to Shade who only spun to deflect a counter attack from Bardock. The two of them sparred until the others joined in as well drastically tilting the odds against him. The alien trio instantly had the offensive while the Saiyan fought a defensive battle. _This guy isn't playing,_ Bardock thought to himself, _I can't keep this up forever…._

He was right. He had seen similar techniques throughout his lifetime of fighting. Many fighters could clone themselves in order to have the upper hand in a fight, but there was always a catch: Normally in a case like this, Shade's power would be divided between himself and the other two copies he had made of himself. But Bardock sensed no distribution of power- in other words, his power never decreased. All three of them were at the same level and all three of them were focusing that power on _him_.

A sudden punch caught Bardock when he was open sending him skidding across the ground. The force of the blow cut a trench approximately two foot deep and he painfully collided into the wall of the arena. He stood shaking the stars from his eyes and was about to defend himself when a voice caught his attention-

"Psst! Bardock!" The Saiyan looked behind him, and down, and immediately saw something far worse than either Shade or his two counterparts, Olaf.

"Yo, Bardock! Guess what I just heard?!" Bardock rolled his eyes and shifted his focus onto the coming barrage when the snowman took a wrecking ball to it-

"It's important- Hey, Bardock, listen, it's important. Bardock you're not looking: Bardock, Bardock, Bardock, Bardock, Bardock, Bardock, Bardock, Bardock, Bardock…." He said it another ten times before the Saiyan finally looked around and screamed,

"WHAAAT?!"

"Elsa thinks you're cute!"

"Wait-what?-"

 **WHAM!**

One of Shade's subordinates came in with a roundhouse kick that Bardock just barely avoided. The clone's foot went straight through the arena's wall further demolishing it while the other two Shades descended down on the attack. Seeing this, Bardock looked back to Olaf nonchalantly and said, "Let's talk about this later."

"Okay!"

The three Shades took the offensive again surrounding him like a pack of hungry wolves. One came at him with a flip-kick while the other went low to sweep him off his feet, the third (the original) stood back with his arms folded waiting to strike like a deadly snake. Bardock blocked the first attack but the second one knocked him off balance. That was when the third rejoined the fray with a Ki blast standing firm as if he were a one man firing squad executing his target. Seeing the ball of light racing toward him, Bardock somersaulted thru the air regaining his balance and dodged the attack as it raced by totally obliterating an empty section of seating.

 **BOOM!**

Bardock was already surrounded by the time he had landed and gotten to his feet. He was met with a fist to the face and a kick to the abdomen sending him across the arena floor. The three Shades followed in pursuit intent of stomping him into the ground. However, just when they were about to descend he vanished.

"What the….where did he go?" one asked.

The sound of a sudden voice shouting, "Hey!" caused them all to turn.

Sure enough Bardock had reappeared a few yards away staring them all down. Shade himself was still reeling when the Saiyan formed Ki attacks in both of his hands and threw them forward with all his might. They flew forward closing the distance but Shade had other plans.. He quickly ascended into the air along with one of his copies. The other one wasn't so lucky.

The clone was consumed in bright light immediately followed by a violent explosion. The arena quaked and the guards who were protecting the royal family flew back from the sheer force of it all. No harm was done to any human being, of course, but it was still too close for comfort. Kristoff shielded Anna and the baby, while Elsa formed an ice barrier around them. The blizzard-shield protected them from harm but left them blind to the battle below. Little Aiden was happily hopping up and down on Anna's lap enjoying every minute of the fight. It was as if he were playing a fun game of peek-a-boo.

The light from the attack had finally begun to die down slowly exposing the decimated landscape. Shade and his other counterpart were still levitating above inspecting the damage under their feet. They each looked down in a state of disbelief at the sight of it all. The sands of the arena which only moments before was beach-white, was now completely charred. Of course, there were some patches that had been completely glassed altogether. Shade's other clone, the one that got hit, was standing on a patch of purple glass. His body was completely scorched and steady lines of smoke waved slowly from his smoldering body. He looked down at himself with wide eyes of unbelief, and then to his counterparts…..

He made a wheezing sound (which was supposed to be a snort of derision) and then with one last gasp, fell over dead. The other two gracefully descended and touched down behind the corpse.

 _How did he do that,_ he mentally asked, _he wasn't supposed to be this powerful in his base form… How is this possible?_

Shade shook away the shock and regained his composure. Taking it all in, he allowed the cogs in his head to turn and rethink his approach. _Perhaps it's time to change things up again,_

"Not bad. But I know you're still holding back."

"At the rate you're going, you wouldn't last a minute against me at full power," Bardock shot back meaning it as an insult. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect on Shade who smirked bearing his teeth, "You don't think I went thru all of this time and trouble just to have a half-hearted fight, do you? I came here for a Saiyan and I'm going to get one-"

Summoning the same blue light from earlier, the fighter split and multiplied into other forms like before; except this time there were twenty Shade's in all!

They all stepped forward forming a large circle around Bardock who watched in mild disbelief, "Isn't this a little on the unfair side?"

"Not at all," Shade replied as he joined Bardock inside the circle, "I'm more than willing to do what I must to get results-" He outstretched his arms while the others silently watched, "-But for now, my… associates, are just going to watch and enjoy the fight."

Shade's power could be felt rising rapidly. So much so that Bardock himself was beginning to feel nervous by this point. Not performance anxiety nervous, either. But rather feeling as if he had bitten off more than what he could chew. Still, every warrior felt fear but only a true fighter denied his feelings to win the fight; or die trying. A somewhat morbid and yet comforting thought went through his head-

 _If I beat this guy great. But if I lose…_ _at least I'll see Gine again._

A smirk of his own crossed his face and they began without saying another word.

 **Hello, hello dear friends! I'm baaaack!**

 **I'm sorry for taking sooo long to update this epic tale, but there's been a lot going on in my life right now- good things of course, but I've been on an emotional rollercoaster to say the least. For one thing, me and my wife are expecting!**

 ***Fireworks explode in the background***

 **Our first baby so things have been bat-crap crazy in my life right now. But I'm back (again) and I've also been working diligently on my other stories, too. Also, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 is kinda a blame as well ; ) It's such an awesome game! I highly recommend it if you're into DBZ…**

 **Anyway, the heat has been turned up this chapter hasn't it? And there's more to come! Normally this is where I do shoutouts and respond to reviews by you, the readers. And I most certainly do plan on doing as such. But in light of how long I've been away, I have quite a few reviewers to answer. So here's the plan:**

 **I'm going to update again in the next few days in which I'll answer those reviews. It sounds crazy I know, but I was really eager to get this chapter out there…. So to those of you who posted reviews fear not, I'm going to post something just to answer you all. And even though it won't be an official chapter, one shouldn't be too far behind. I will get to you. I was totally amazed that people were still following, favoriting, and reviewing after all this time. I always say this but I mean it-**

 **I've got the best readers on this entire site!**

 **So until next time, my friends, on Made of Scars!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 _Flashback….._

All was quiet within the deepest recesses of space until several spherical ships emerged, zipping by the countless stars surrounding them. Each illuminated the blackness with their monstrous jet-like engines which roared within the confines of their crafts. The Saiyan pilots stirred as they awoke one by one, Tora was the first, "Rise and shine, everybody…"

His voice rang throughout the intercoms of the other scouters belonging to his cohorts. Fasha yawned with her arms stretched and called back, "I didn't think this trip was ever gonna end. My legs have been asleep going on two hours now!"

"I hear that!" Another voice belonging to Borgos agreed. He rubbed his dome shaped head with one hand, while his other dug into a bag of jerky. His chewing could be heard by Shugesh as he brushed his bowl cut hair and spoke, "I hope you brought enough for the rest of us, Borgos!"

"If our navigation systems are right, we should be there within the next four minutes," Borgos said, "then you can have all the grub you can handle down at the cantina!"

Hearing them go back and forth made Fasha roll her eyes as she swiped her hand across her computer's touch screen. She checked her ship's fuel level which showed there was still enough to make it home as she remembered something: Seeing how her ship had thirstily consumed more than half of what was in her tank made her smile cut them off, "Shugesh, I wouldn't be wasting my time over a couple pieces of dry jerky if I were you. If memory serves me correctly, and I'm never wrong, you owe me a drink!"

"Awww c'mon, Fasha; you just got lucky with that shot and nothing else!"

"A deal's a deal, monkey-boy."

The 'deal' in which she was referring to was something that happened in their previous assignment. The one in which they were on their way back home from:

Their mission was to clear a distant planet of a primitive race known as Burbluks.

Burbluks were large, birdlike creatures who typically clocked in as tall as nine feet; some even taller than that. They were extremely fierce in battle and practically unstoppable, needless to say, they were a Saiyan warrior's dream come true.

Frieza's right hand man, Zarbon, had sent a detachment of troops to clear and occupy the planet, but the invasion turned into a total massacre. Within the first day the entire force was wiped out. Seeing this particular job was too much for the typical run-of-the-mill soldier, he then sent some of Frieza's elite soldiers in. That too ended in defeat.

The job stayed in the pool for weeks until Bardock and his squad picked it up for themselves. When King Vegeta confronted Bardock about the assignment, for he himself was apprehensive about sending people there, Bardock just replied with a sly smile, "No need for concern, Sire. We could use the vacation!" Long story short, by the time the party had landed the Burbluks were all over their position. They swooped down on them like a demonic flock from hell, metallic talons and alloy beaks outstretched for their first kill. Though this monstrous horde could have easily overwhelmed any other opponent, Bardock's squad was not like any other opponent.

It was near the end of the battle when Shugesh and Fasha made a wager of sorts. Ten Burbluks were flying at her almost in a complete single file line and so she tried the impossible, she raised her hand and charged an energy attack.

"I wouldn't do that, Fasha; you'll never hit them all."

"Wanna bet?"

She concentrated her Ki releasing a bluish ball of light and impaled all ten Burbluks like a demented shish kabob. They each fell over dead as she looked back to Shugesh, "Never hit them, eh? Looks like you're paying for drinks again whenever we get back."

The battle eventually died down and the planet was theirs. Within another couple of days, Zarbon had sent another occupational force to establish a base and appraise the planet's resources. The world was only half the size of planet Vegeta, but it certainly had it perks. It would sell in no time at all.

Coming back to the present time, the Saiyans were closing in on their homeworld and Planet Vegeta was visible through their portholes. This was when Bardock decided to make himself known to the others, "Okay, people, we're going to be entering the atmosphere in a few seconds. Buckle up!" His troops complied and their ships vibrated after another few seconds.

He always enjoyed hearing his squad banter back and forth but today was different. The past few weeks had been rough on his wife Gine; she wasn't eating, she was nauseas, and she had become extremely temperamental. Bardock was apprehensive about leaving her behind in her sickly state but she insisted for him to go.

When he asked her why, she only came back with, "If it's what I think it is, we're going to need all the income we can get!"

Though the Saiyan had always prided himself for not letting much get by him, he never understood what she had meant by that. He tried to press further on the subject but she would just brush it off or avoid the matter all together. Once his squad had landed and was planet-side it all made sense….

After landing their ships he parted ways with the others and went on his way. He and Gine lived a few miles from planet Vegeta's capital. Their house was nestled just outside a small village and that was where he touched down. Gine must have sensed him coming for no sooner did his feet touch the ground, the door had swung open and she ran into his arms.

For just those few seconds his worries and anxiety had all died away and he embraced her sweet form. After all of that time in which he was either cramped in his pod zipping across the stars, or literally fighting for his life against monstrous creatures on a far off world, he finally felt at peace. He was home to what truly mattered to him. But even this heavenly feeling was short lived. Bardock's worry came back the moment he set her down and she backed away from him. This fear he felt was unlike anything he ever felt before; it was worse. If something ever happened to her, his world would die along with her. He had no idea how true that was going to be in time…

"Gine, what's wrong?" He asked almost in a hushed tone. His palms were sweaty and his heart pounded. His wife only looked at him with that tender smile which drove him crazy,

 _Why can't you just tell me what's wrong with you?!_

The words were screaming inside but his mouth only stammered, "Please tell me, Gine- I haven't been able to eat, I haven't been able to sleep, I couldn't even concentrate on my mission.. I can't take it anymore. Please just tell me what's wrong with you…"

"Bardock…" Gine began never losing her lovely smile, "I'm pregnant!"

His reminiscing was cut cruelly short when an energy attack brought him back to reality.

 _The tournament….._

Bardock just did manage to block that incoming bolt of energy. He was startled but was fortunate enough to deflect it, sending the attack to explode far off in the distance. His enemy followed up with hundreds of punches and a few dozen kicks; all within the blink of an eye. The Saiyan cursed himself for letting his mind drift but he had to cut that short as well. There would be a time to berate himself later.

Shade smiled in satisfaction, though not in his own performance but with Bardock's. But yet something was still missing. The two fighters broke off landing a few feet apart and he spoke, "You're still holding back, Bardock."

"Not. For. Long-"

The ground rumbled as the purple glass which was formerly sand cracked beneath Bardock's feet. Shade could feel his power rising rapidly. It may not have been at that same peak which he had felt back on Plant but it was a start. The blue warrior eyed Bardock with great anticipation and watched as shards of glass levitated around the Saiyan and a scream escaped his mouth. It was so raw, so powerful, that the ice barrier which Elsa had created to protect herself along with the others cracked. Small fissures swam across the ice like possessed spider webs making Anna shriek, "Elsa, dissolve it! It's going to shatter and cut us all to ribbons!"

She complied without saying a word making the barrier melt away. No sooner had she done that Kristoff caught everyone's attention when he noticed what was going on,

"Whoa…"

Following his gaze, they saw Bardock surrounded by even more attackers than before. But what really took the cake for Elsa was that scream, like the one from her dreams. The only difference was that his hair remained jet black; no gold. _Not yet,_ something said inside of her. She didn't know how she knew, but if this was a game, Bardock hadn't even begun to play yet.

Bardock's scream intensified to a deafening climax before the levitating shards and rocks dropped back into place and he faced Shade with newfound vigor. This wasn't the form he had taken back on Plant but hopefully it won't need to come to that. The Super Saiyan transformation had everything a warrior of his caliber could ever want or need and was the very pinnacle of the Saiyan race; but it was still dangerous and unpredictable at best. When he used it against Chilled the power was exhilarating and he felt unstoppable. But he'd be a fool to not have a healthy respect for it. If worst came to worst then he would use it. What would be the point in holding back at that point anyway? His cover was already blown and he would need to skip town after this fight anyway- that is if he lived to see this play out.

Shade seemed impressed with it and prepared himself for the coming fight. Bardock charged forward and the battle waged on. Both fighters sparred with unbelievable speed as the other Shade's watched on with great interest. Some stood still like sentinels silently guarding the two while a few of them snickered amongst themselves. Bardock eventually gained the upper hand overpowering Shade. He landed a half dozen blows before grabbing him and violently slammed him into the glass surface below further damaging it. Bardock attempted to stomp his face before his attack was countered and Shade twisted his foot,

"ARRGHHHH- YOU PRICK!"

Seeing he had gained the upper hand, the blue warrior pushed against his foot with all his might sending Bardock falling over backward. He quickly tucked and rolled, breaking his fall in time to dodge a ray of energy. Shade, who was standing over him, shot off another few energy attacks which smashed into the earth totally missing their target. His hand was finally lined up at the right angle making Shade all but certain he would not miss this time; and then Bardock vanished.

He reappeared behind the blue fighter in an attempt to finish him off, but Shade was one step ahead. It was almost as if he could feel his every move for both attacks were singlehandedly blocked and deflected; all without Shade even turning around to face him! Bardock refused to slow down, though, and brought his fists down again. This time the tables turned further in Shade's favor as he ducked low swiping Bardock off his feet. However he wasn't going down again that easy and shot his hands out. Doing an almost handstand, Bardock launched himself up delivering a successful punch to Shade's face. The hit connected and his target backpedaled holding the side of his head. A trickle of glowing, purple blood dribbled down his face making him draw his hand away. Shade examined what was on his hand in discomfort before carelessly flinging it aside. His eyes met Bardock and he grinned, "Not bad I suppose… but I still have yet to see this form of yours. What was it your people called it again- ah, yes! Super Saiyan!"

Bardock said nothing which was all the conformation he needed.

"Ah, yes, a very respectable power indeed. Could have been useful against Frieza when he blew up your planet-"

Something stirred within Bardock and his eyes widened as if someone had walked up and stabbed him in the heart with an ice pick. His opponent knew he had gotten a rise out of him and continued,

"-Who knows, maybe you could've gotten to live long enough to see both of your sons grow up into the warriors they would eventually become. Of course one did end up killing the other; it was most certainly an intense battle."

"Shut up!" Bardock barked.

"But that's not to say that the one who survived didn't encounter his fair share of death, either. I wonder how Gine would have felt about all that."

"I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Bardock was getting close now. Shade's words echoed in his head and the visions returned. He could still see that large and fiery orb racing at him consuming all in its path. He heard the screams coming from the other soldiers, he could even hear the attack entering into the atmosphere below, but the one thing that he remembered the most was that laugh. Frieza's laugh. However, the voice of his old enemy was drowned out by the voice of his new one,

"Based on what I've seen she seemed like quite the woman. There's nothing more valuable than a loving wife, am I right?" The stare coming from Bardock was one of pure hatred. It was one thing to speak blatantly about his home, his past defeats, or even his two sons; but Gine was off limits. _No one_ insulted her. Nobody.

Shade's smile was one of sick delight and he twisted his emotional blade, "I've seen a lot of the memories you two share together, but no need to worry, I didn't sift through your… private memories. I may be many things, but a pervert isn't one of them. But I will say this, Bardock, there's one memory of her that you have wrong." The Saiyan's fists were clenched and Shade couldn't resist the words fighting to escape, "Want to know how she really died?"

"SHUUUUT-UUUUP!"

That was the straw which broke the camel's back. With newfound emotion fueling his power he rushed forward intent on killing Shade. His screams echoed throughout the arena, or rather what was left of it, rattling Elsa to her core as he took his enemy head-on for another bout. She had heard bits and pieces of what the one known as Shade said to him. Every other word was drowned out by the chaotic scene at work below, but she definitely heard the name that set Bardock off; Gine. She almost convulsed as a vision shot thru her mind making Anna shout in concern, "Elsa? Elsa, what's the matter with you?!" The princess shook her sister desperately shouting at her until Elsa's glassy eyes regained their focus.

"Elsa, what's happened to you?"

"I… I don't know…" She stammered. But something inside of her said otherwise. For those hellish seconds that Anna had gotten panic stricken, Elsa's mind was a million miles away: She saw the woman again. She had dark hair, strange armor similar to Bardock's and the gentlest eyes she had ever seen. They were large and imploring, silently begging her to do something, what is was she did not know. But they stared none the less. Though she could not hear own words, Elsa asked, _who are you?_

The woman only smiled holding out her hand. It wasn't in the same spirit as a friendly handshake, but rather along the lines of, 'There's much you need to see'. Elsa reached out for it before she unconsciously asked again; _you still haven't told me who you are._

Her fingertips were just about to brush those of the woman when she spoke, "Gine."

The peaceful setting quickly disappeared into one of chaos as the skies turned a fiery inferno consuming everything below. Elsa saw the fire spiraling downward as the ground beneath her feet broke apart releasing more flames. Completely absorbed by the fires, she saw the one called Bardock falling thru the blaze-

"-KAKAROOOOOT!"

It was then she returned to consciousness breaking free of Anna's violent shaking. The others were crowding and assaulting her with a whole barrage of questions:

"Your majesty, are you feeling all right?" Gustave asked while rubbing sweat from his plump face.

"Queen Elsa, we must escort you to safety while we still can!" Nicolas implored her, slightly ducking at the exploding boom of a Ki blast. Kristoff and Ben quickly interceded and stood on each side of her, "Everyone just back off- she needs air!"

"I'm alright!" She insisted while slowly rising to her feet, "I don't know why, I can't even begin to explain it- but I _need_ to be here," She watched the two fighters fly across the air punching, kicking, and performing complicated attacks against one another. Unfortunately Shade had gained the upper hand once again and sent Bardock plummeting below with a painful body slam. He hadn't even reached the ground yet when Shade swooped in and kicked him in the ribs. Everyone gasped at the sight of the Saiyan warrior slamming into the arena's sidewall-

 **BOOM!**

The blue fighter patiently waited near the vertical crater with his arms folded, _he's going to break sooner or later. It sure would be a shame to have to kill him so soon; but if I have to, I will. I doubt he'll go down so easy, though._

Bardock emerged from the hole gently holding his aching side. His body screamed from the pain as did his ankle but thankfully it wasn't fully broken. He limped away from the hole and resumed a fighting stance, "Don't be so cocky. This fight is far from over!"

"You are so right about that, friend," The other Shades filed in behind the original, encircling Bardock once again, "Before I kill you; my master wished for me to pass along a message. He was impressed with your performance against Chilled, and this is not something that you should take lightly. He also told me that if possible, for me to extend to you an offer that you can't refuse," He shook his head reconsidering his words and added, "Well you could, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"I'll be the judge of that." Bardock replied, still holding his aching side. A bead of blood rolled down the side of his face eventually dropping down to the pulverized sand below. His eyes stared that defiant look and the animal within him was still welling up.

"Well the ball's in your court, Bardock. I'm just passing the message along. But considering what my master's capable of doing, I wouldn't be so hasty in turning him down quite yet." His clones looked like they were waiting to pounce at any moment but they still kept their distance. "Permit me to paint you a picture of exactly what it is we're offering you; an offer that expires the very instant you turn it down."

"My master is known by dozens of names but we in The Deciders call him, _The Knower_. For thousands of years, he's been watching and listening to all of time and space. Things that you and I are lucky to even so much as dream of. Unfortunately, it's like they say: He who increases his knowledge also increases his sorrow. For the first four hundred years of his life, he lived on an isolated moon experiencing all of the distress our existence endures from afar- the murders, the rapes, entire races being massacred over measly resources, every kind of atrocity you can imagine." Shade took a step forward not to intimidate or as a sign of aggression, but in a reassuring manor,

"He comes from a long line of all-powerful beings, all of whom have the power to grant whatever it is you want the most- including bringing the dead back to life,"

That second part peeked Bardock's interest and Shade knew he had him, "Bardock, my master knows your struggles and he is willing to help you. All you have to do is say yes to our offer; _she_ can be yours again! Join us, Bardock, and I will see to it personally that everything and everyone you had ever lost will be restored again! The Knower just asks one little favor from you in return…"

"What's that?" Bardock asked without hesitation. Just the prospect of having everything restored to its rightful place, like it was before Frieza had destroyed it all, was more than tempting to him. He would give every fiber of his being just to have Gine back; he just wasn't so sure about these Deciders.

"What's the catch?"

Shade led him with his eyes over to the balcony as he had done earlier.

"Kill the Queen? What's so dangerous about her?"

"Everything, I'm afraid. You see, Queen Elsa is as talented as she is lovely. She was born with ice powers that are truly the envy of anyone with elemental talents. But while I do admire her uniqueness, and I do, she's too dangerous to ignore."

"Aren't we all, though?" Bardock asked.

"Perhaps, but in her case it's a little more complicated. She's only twenty-one but her power is beyond anything anyone could ever imagine. She's also had a long history of unstableness and is responsible for singlehandedly freezing an entire kingdom. Her kingdom might I add!"

"So? I've wiped out entire worlds; and I've heard the stories about the Great Freeze, it was an accident. Why kill her?" Bardock asked him.

"It was an accident," Shade agreed, "but it was an accident triggered by an emotional outburst. And on top of that, her younger sister almost ended up paying for that mistake with her life. It was only mere happenstance that Elsa was able to save the princess while reversing the freeze. Her power has increased exponentially since then, she's a danger to her people and more so, her family."

Shade could tell Bardock wasn't quite convinced so he drove his point home, "Bardock, I know this isn't an easy thing to ask. Even for a Saiyan. The Queen's a good person- I've seen into her heart so I know it for a fact. But this place isn't ready for someone like her. One life must be sacrificed in order to save the countless others who call this kingdom home. She's learned to control her gift and even uses it to better the life of her subjects… But who's to say that another incident isn't going to happen again in the near future? The next time, it could be the entire planet that she affects. Help me save this world and Gine _will_ be yours again."

He gave his Saiyan prospect a few moments to think it over without saying anything else. Images of Gine flashed thru Bardock's mind, memories that he never shared with anyone.

He and his wife were lying in the field behind their house together as they had done many evenings before. The stars twinkled in the eternal blackness as their planet's moon illuminated the night further. On many of those nights they would talk about countless things; past battles, constant political games between Frieza and King Vegeta, but most of all and most importantly, life. They would lie there for hours, sometimes into the wee hours of the morning. They didn't care, though. The stars had always been one of Gine's most favorite sights. They were a constant reminder of the endless possibilities; possibilities of perhaps leaving this all behind and starting a new life. No Frieza, no more having to send any potential offspring away to train on distant planets, no worries- just living life free.

There was one evening that flashed through Bardock's mind which stood out from all the rest. It was on one of these nights they were discussing their future together as per the norm, when something special had happened. The subject had breached on their first son, Raditz, making Gine wonder how he was doing. Bardock told her where he most likely was and that he would grow into a fine warrior. Gine loved Raditz dearly; even if he was almost nothing like her. When they had to send him away she was heartbroken. It took weeks and constant comforting from Bardock before she came around again.

"Do you think he misses us?" She asked looking up into her husband's eyes. This was the evening when _it_ happened. It happened right after this discussion.

"I don't know… I'm sure he still thinks about us." Bardock replied, his eyes left their interlocked hands and met her soft gaze. She had her head resting on his chest and rose with each breath, "He's supposed to be coming home from his first mission next week. They'll probably give him a couple of weeks for leave."

"How could we let home go?" She asked, "How is this even right, or fair?"

"It isn't, Gine. But it's an honor to be walking the path he's on. I walked that line; my father walked it as did his father before him. It's just part of the cycle."

"Some cycles need to be broken." His wife objected. A tear rolled down her cheek and she continued, "There has to be more to this life than this: bringing children into this world to walk the paths we had to walk. It's not the life of a warrior; it's a slave's life." She buried her head into his chest fighting back her oncoming sobs. Bardock wiped her tears away and crooned, "You're right…" His free hand brought her face up to meet his and he said the unthinkable, "One day, I'll get us all out of here. One way or another, I promise."

Their faces drew close allowing their lips to meet in raw passion. Before either of them knew it, their naked bodies were intertwined and they made love under the stars. It was a month later that Bardock came home from battling the Burbluks, and he learned Gine was pregnant.

In short, that was the night they conceived Kakarot.

Coming back to the tournament Bardock's mind was at war with itself. There was nothing he wanted more than to have her back, at any cost. This was it. This was his chance to have everything he had ever wanted in life again. He could get Gine back and then maybe the two of them could salvage a life together in this timeline.

He would probably have to do a few jobs for The Deciders, but if that was the cost then so be it. She was worth every mile of it-

Something stirred within Bardock, though, something that argued a different point.

 _She wouldn't want you to do this. You know that, Bardock. She wouldn't want you to kill someone over her… this isn't right!_

It pained Bardock to do this and the nights were going to be even longer now; but it was the right thing to do. Gine wouldn't have this any other way,

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll take my chances against you and your little fan club over there."

Shade seemed disappointed but it was a look of condescension, "So be it, Saiyan."

Elsa couldn't hear much of their conversation but she did hear the man in gold's answer. Her heart skipped a beat and almost stopped for him as every single Shade smiled and rushed forward for the kill.

Bardock braced himself for what could possibly be his last battle and thought; _I sure hope that I made the right choice…. If not then please forgive me, Gine._

Little did he know, that final decision was the very lynchpin which awoken the ancient power once again: Elsa was about to see the man in gold from her dreams…..

Bardock smiled grimly at the twenty Shade's charging for him. If it was his time, then it was his time, but he was still going to send a few of them to Hell before he checked out. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and the world around him slowed to a crawl. If this arena was going to be his deathbed then he might as well take it all in; that was when he saw _her_ again.

Gine, no, but instead he locked eyes with Elsa. She had a look of concern on her face and rightfully so; she was next. Once Shade was finished with him he'll kill the Queen and then report back to that know-it-all master of his. He failed Gine once again….

The winter sky rumbled above the beaten and battered warrior as his fists clenched.

"I can't believe it's happened again!"

Lightning flashed across the sky turning it a color blacker than black. It was just like in Elsa's dreams; the moment when defeat seemed imminent, his true power would finally come to the surface. Two bolts of lightning struck the ground puncturing the arena around Bardock. Shade's clones suddenly stopped their advance and the original took an intentional step backward. _This is it,_ he thought, _this is the power I've felt on Plant… but something's not right, though. It's even larger than before-_

He yelled for his clones to retreat but a sudden burst of light exploded drowning him out. Bardock was consumed by a golden light and his eyes changed to turquoise,

 **"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"**

"What is he?!" Gustave stammered.

"Nicolas, get the Queen out of here-" Ben ordered only to be cut off by Elsa,

"NO!" She screamed. They looked at her with confusion and disbelief until Anna spoke up, "Elsa, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Anna. But I do know that _he's_ our only hope," The Queen said pointing down at Bardock, "I'm staying to watch this to its end. You can all go if you want, but I'm not going anywhere!" Little Aiden giggled infectiously at the Super Saiyan transforming below while Elsa white knuckled the balcony's railing.

 **"YEAAAHHHHARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!**

His jet black hair began to shimmer, flickering in the light of his Ki. His eyes rolled back into his head for just a few seconds as his hair glowed a final time and changed to gold. The transformation was complete and Bardock was one with himself. His energy was still raging but it decreased to make him more visible. The pain from his previous wounds was long gone and he stepped toward his enemies with a second wind unlike any other. Shade stammered in unbelief as the legendary figure took a few more steps, "How-how is this even possible! You're power wasn't near this high when you fought Chilled!" In fact, it was several times higher.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Shade? The answer is simple; I'm a dying breed."

 **Hello, hello, friends!**

 **Well it's goin' down for real! Bardock has transformed to his Super Saiyan form and Shade is beginning to learn that he's bitten off more than what he could chew! As I have said in the story, Bardock is a whole lot stronger than what he was back on Plant.**

 **Meanwhile, Elsa is finally coming to grips by what her dreams were telling her this whole time. Bardock is the Man in Gold, and he's here to save her, even if he doesn't see that yet. Their destinies are definitely intertwined, but it begs a question: Where will it lead them? And will Bardock have what it takes to win the day and strike a decisive blow against The Deciders? Only time will tell….**

 **Now, let's have a little fun and answer this generous amount of reviews we have waiting for us-So without further ado- SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from- The Baz, who said,**

" **I'm placing my money on it being Whis."**

 **My answer:** **Nah, but that would be pretty cool, though, wouldn't it? Maybe one day if I ever do a sequel to this story. As of right now I've got so much on my plate that it might be a while. Anything's possible, though! Heck, if someone were to do a Bardock fanfic in which he and Whis and/or Beerus meet and fight- that would be LEGENDARY! Anyways thanks so much, Baz!**

 **The next reviewer, Those-carrots said,**

" **The cliffhanger is sooo cruel ): "**

 **My answer:** **Haha my apologies, friend. Hopefully you'll consider this recent update, and the one that's soon to come, as my peace offering ; )**

 **This next one comes from Sailor Dragonball 87,**

" **Love the story! Who's the mysterious fighter? Is he another Bardock?"**

 **My answer:** **Nope. But sounds like a pretty cool scenario, though.**

 **This next reviewer, comes from a guest,**

" **I am seriously hooked on this story. Please, please PLEASE update this soon!"**

 **My answer:** **I've certainly dropped the ball haven't I? Lol…Whoops! But I'm definitely back in business now. Hopefully I can get a respectable pace going with my updates.**

 **This next one comes from Griffpuck,**

" **Awesome! Keep it up! I haven't read a story this good in ages!"**

 **My answer:** **Thank you very much, friend. And I'm certainly glad to hear it- you ,my good sir, have royally made my day! More to come!**

 **This next review is from Rufael,**

" **This story has lots of potential. Hope you will eventually give it a fitting end. Also, interesting point of view regarding Bardock's relationship with Gine. What I mean is, as far as i know, he never loved her; he just wanted a mother for his son. And yet, she, one of the weakest Saiyans alive, loved him dearly. You changed things a bit. Looking forward to see where this new Bardock is heading to."**

 **My answer:** **Yeah, I've read that monogamy wasn't really a strong suit amongst the Saiyan race. Bardock and Gine went on missions together when she had spent time in his squad (or at least that's what DBZ wikia said at the time I did my research…) But anyway, Gine really wasn't a fighter and therefore not cut out for battle unlike most other Saiyans who relished a good scrap.**

 **So naturally, Bardock was constantly saving her whenever she got into a tight spot and her life was in danger. Over time they formed a bond which eventually blossomed into something even more special. Don't get me wrong, it's still possible that they conceived Raditz only for breeding purposes. While Goku on the other hand, may have been a product of passion or something along those lines. But putting my Raditz theory aside, which is a whole other discussion in itself, I always believed a romance blossomed between them… I could be wrong but in this particular fanfic, that's definitely the case.**

 **I wanted to stay true to the actual story as much as possible but the way I look at it, if it's not so what? There are technically several variations of Bardock in the entire DBZ franchise; both cannon and not. So after much deliberation, I've come to the conclusion that however people want to view Bardock is completely subjective. It's all good as far however people want to see him. Anyway, such an awesome review and definitely an insightful one. I love these in depth discussions so please keep 'em coming!**

 **This next one also comes from Ruael,**

" **Oh yes. Finally things are getting hot : ). Can't wait for the next chapter. Great story, keep writing."**

 **My answer:** **Thanks, friend and will do!**

 **This next one comes from Eletrickkid,**

" **What a great story so far, I've really enjoyed reading it, I hope you update more soon. And c'mon, we all know Bardock can't be beat, even if this guy is strong enough to go toe to toe with a Saiyan, Bardock is a Super Saiyan hehe"**

 **My answer:** **Right you are, my friend! Bardock is most certainly a force to be reckoned with now that he's gone Super Saiyan- I think Shade's about to find that out pretty soon ; ) And if you want to my opinion on Bardock's power, and this may be a bit controversial… IN MY OPINION: I think a SSj Bardock is stronger than SSj Goku. I'm not talking about SSJ2 or 3, I mean just Super Saiyan. For one thing, when he faced off against Chilled he went completely savage on his butt! Don't get me wrong, temperament doesn't necessarily win battles but decisiveness does. Heck, during his fight with Frieza, Goku kept giving Frieza a chance to go and change his ways- When Bardock fights; he wants to kill his opponent. But that's just my humble opinion so I could be wrong.**

 **Benk099 wrote,**

" **Loving it mate. Keep up the good work. (I bet the mystery guy is Saiyaman/Gohan or Trunks)"**

 **My answer:** **Thanks so much! And no it wasn't- that would be a pretty cool scenario, though…**

 **This next one is from a guest,**

" **He could fly out of water."**

 **My answer:** **Yes. But it wouldn't have been as dramatic.**

 **Idolemon said,**

" **Aye man where's the next chapter?"**

 **My answer:** **Enjoy, my man.**

 **This one came from Noe,**

" **Hey I am waiting the next chapter"**

 **My answer:** **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This next one's a big one- my favorite : D. It comes from Kakarotsanmistic,**

" **Awesome chapter and I really enjoyed it so keep it up.. and I want some dbz style action like punching shockwave that shake the entire landmass and awesome fighting scenes and heavy lifting scene like bus trucks buildings mountain giant monster etc you know how strong and powerful a saiyan strength and Lot's of destruction... than it will be more amazing... please add this kind of stuff and which girl would you chose for our saiyan?.and how much our hero will use his powers like 1% or 2 something because you already know dbz/s characters multiversal and even his base form is almost star level... so keep remember this.."**

 **My answer:** **Thanks for the input. And I've started the fight scenes off small for a reason. Sounds crazy I know but just hear me out. Usually in the shows the fights will usually start out small and each fighter would hold back- at first. But as the fight continues, the power they put out increases. It actually makes sense when you think about it: Like with what we saw with Bardock in Shade these past couple chapters, Shade had an idea of what Bardock was capable of- but Bardock was still trying to figure him out. He wasn't sure how powerful Shade was. Nor what kind of tricks he had up his sleeve. Most people think that strength and sheer force are what win fights- they're not. You also need stamina and your wits. But now that the heat has been turned up so will the attacks. Stay tuned for the good stuff! : )**

 **SilentXD7 said,**

 **Interesting story. I hope you continue with the series and I see great potential in this story.**

 **My answer:** **Thanks means a lot to me!**

 **This next one also comes from Rufael, who said:**

" **Dude! Welcome back. And CONGRATS! Awesome news indeed :). And love the new chapter. Seems Bardock has increased his strength considerably since his fight vs Chilled. I am very curious who these OC's are that he must defeat. And why they are after her. And of course... how they will get together and have many bay monkeys together :))  
Cheers and till next time :)"**

 **My answer:** **I ain't going to lie, that bay monkey thing literally made me LOL! : ) It's definitely going to be an epic journey and an interesting one now that the Royal family, namely Elsa, are involved. More to come!**

 **This last review is from Those-carrots:**

" **Thank God you updated, was waiting for a good read.**

 **My answer:** **Glad I could help.**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for those reviews and please keep 'em coming! Nothing lights a fire under me faster than your feedback!**

 **Until next time, my friends, on Made of Scars!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This Chapter is lovingly dedicated to the victims, and their friends and family, of the Manchester attack. May the victims rest in peace- and Justice not rest until it is served….**

 **Our thoughts and prayers are with you in your time of need…**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _Flashback….._

Birthdays were always hard on Elsa; in fact they were the worst. The sun had long since risen in the east and enveloped the kingdom in its warming light. Turning ten would normally be a happy occasion for any young girl, but this one seemed like the worst birthday yet.

It started decent enough; Elsa awoke to the sound of her parents entering her bedroom with a small cake. Claude, the castle's chef, baked the young princess her own personal birthday cake with blue icing. Ten candles sat on top of the confection, each obviously representing a year. The flames danced and glowed over the wicks as Elsa's parents sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Her mother, Queen Iduna, carefully set the cake on Elsa's lap softly saying, "Easy, sweetheart. Claude went thru a lot of trouble to make this for you."

"Yes, mother." The ice-princess replied.

"Make a wish…" Her father, King Agnarr, lovingly encouraged her.

Elsa considered for a moment before taking a breath and blowing at them. She delicately blew (or at least she tried to), but what came out was like a miniature blizzard that covered the candles with ice. Her distress was evident but her parents patiently soothed her as they had always done. At this point they were pros at it.

"It's okay, dear." Iduna said taking the candles out.

"I'll never get the hang of this!" Elsa whined, "I can't even blow a few candles out; how am I supposed to act normal when I can't even blow my own birthday candles out?"

"It takes time to learn any skill," Agnarr said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Maybe he was right; her father usually was pretty spot on about a lot of things, she always figured he had to be since he was the king. Sometimes Elsa couldn't help but envy him. He was always calm and confident no matter the situation, even during one of her episodes which seemed to be happening more and more often. His smile cemented that when he said, "One day this'll all pay off. You'll see."

The warmth of their company left not too long after they did, once again leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts. She eventually worked up the courage to leave her room and take a short stroll around the castle courtyard. Thankfully it was near deserted save for a couple guards who didn't seem to notice her. She took a short lap around before eventually settling down on a nearby bench. Normally her parents heavily discouraged her from leaving the confines of her room, but there was still the occasional day where Elsa would be allowed to walk outside and enjoy the afternoon sky. The courtyard was about the only place where she could be by herself without feeling totally alone. It was the closest thing to the outside world that she was able to experience until her eventual coronation years later.

The wind blew through the Maple trees that she and Anna's grandfather had planted years before. Their leaves rustled with the wind and gently swayed their branches back and forth. A small green leaf broke off from the rest, gently flying off into the distance. Elsa watched as it floated over the castle wall and disappeared on the other side.

"Must be nice," She said with a hint of envy.

At that very moment, the lone leaf was probably being carried off wherever the wind guided it, not ever having to worry about being trapped in a large empty castle like this. She watched the direction it disappeared for another few minutes before getting up to go back inside. Five minutes later she was back in her room and stayed there for hours until she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Elsa, you there? It's me, Anna."

Elsa really did want to respond but she stayed silent instead. A part of her didn't even know why Anna bothered at this point anymore.

"I know you don't like to be bothered but I got you something for your birthday," A small blue book was slid under her door which she wasted no time picking up.

"I was reading in the library when I found that book. It's really good and I know how much you love to read-" That much was true, there wasn't much to do when being locked in one's own bedroom.

"- and I thought about you. You should come out sometime today and we can hangout like we used to. Remember when we would spend hour's just playing games in the halls? Sure would be nice to do it again." Elsa said nothing in return but stared at the book, _Beowulf_. It looked to be a watered down edition, probably a children's version. She hugged it wanting to say thank you but only choked on her words. When Anna didn't hear anything she just shrugged it off and said, "Well… I guess I'll be going now. If you change your mind I'll be in my room. Okay, bye!"

Elsa stifled a cry and examined the book again. Though she herself had never read the book, she was fairly familiar with the story.

It was basically about a warrior named Beowulf who traveled to a far away kingdom and saved its people from a monster named Grendel. It all started when the King was celebrating with his subjects in his home, Herot Hall. The party had gotten so loud that the celebration awoke Grendel who went down to Herot Hall and attacked them. Time went on and the monster would keep coming back to terrorize the kingdom until Beowulf shown up to help. Beowulf was unlike any other warrior: he was stronger, he was braver, and he was one of the best monster-slayers of all time. When Grendel came back, he killed the beast and saved the kingdom. Of course Beowulf went on to fight other monsters including Grendel's own mother, but that was all Elsa could remember.

Looking at the book she was reminded of the wish she had made before the candle incident and sighed. She could still hear herself making it as if it had just happened-

 _I wish I had someone who understood me…._

She loved her parents and she loved Anna as well. But sometimes it felt as if no one understood her at all. Anna would, maybe. But not her mother or father. Elsa knew they loved her as she did them; but sometimes it was like they were secretly ashamed of her. She hugged the book tight again and wept bitterly. Heroes like Beowulf were nothing but made up stories. No one was coming to rescue her from this monstrous way of life. A tear streamed down her face and splashed down on the cover of the book. How could anyone understand a Grendel like her?

 _Present time…_

The gold fighter confidently walked toward Shade ready to end the fight. His energy raged around his muscled form giving him an otherworldly aurora. Elsa at first couldn't help but be reminded of an angel when she saw him. Was that what he really was, an angel? Or was he perhaps some force of nature like her?

Electricity sparked around Bardock's body further showcasing his transformation. He was practically a new warrior and Shade knew that as well. He stayed his ground but fear was written on his facial expressions. His clones that had all finally come to backed away from Bardock fearful of the Saiyan themselves. Though he had a feeling that it wouldn't do any good, he used his telepathic powers to mentally rally and order them- _Attack!_

They silently obeyed their creator reluctantly engaging the golden enemy. Two Shades rushed Bardock only for him to effortlessly clothesline one and slam him into the other. By then another two closed in for the kill but were also no match for Bardock who knocked their heads together.

"Let's use our heads, gentlemen," he mocked lightheartedly.

He was now surrounded by the others who sparred with him. Shade himself watched with his arms folded in disgust seeing that his copies were no match for him. Bardock whittled his way through and picked them all off one by one. He didn't kill any of them of course- not yet anyway. He first wanted to finish off that prick who was smugly watching him up in the air.

Shade, who was floating in the air, held out his hands signaling for the others to stop. They obeyed and backed off; some of them limping away….

"Very impressive, Bardock; I've clearly underestimated you."

"I'll say," Bardock replied as he looked up at him, "If this is the best that you can do you might as well pack up and go home." It was true that Shade had underestimated him- Bardock's power was off the charts; and he would be lying if he said he wasn't caught off guard.

He knew that a Saiyan's power boosted after a fight, win or lose. But all the psychic power in the world could not prepare him for this. But all was not lost yet:

A thin smile stretched from his lips as he said, "Don't think that you've gained the upper hand, Bardock. I was specifically instructed by The Knower to take out my targets, by any means necessary, and that's what I plan to do."

He touched down again with his fists clenched tightly and added, "You've most certainly exceeded my expectations- I'll give you that. But don't think for a moment that you're the superior fighter here," His grin broke into a truly evil smile now and he said, "As it just so happens, I too have a secret power… consider it my race's equivalent of a Super transformation!"

"You mean this guy's got even more power?!" Anna asked in disbelief. Kristoff was about to spout off a reply of his own when he felt the ground beneath his feet quake, "Umm, guys… I think it's happening again."

Energy flickered around Shade and his eyes burned with anticipation for what was to come. Bardock could feel his power rising but only stared indifferently. The ground's shaking became more violent as it split the ground around them and opened wide. Blue flames erupted from the newly formed trenches causing light and shadows to illuminate and play off Bardock's features. His eyes stayed trained on Shade who screamed from the raw power overtaking him. Dark purple and blue energy exploded all around him and his eyes began to glow red. His muscles grew a size larger than what they were before and the markings running down his arms became bright like azure flames.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Let's see how the legendary form of the Super Saiyan fairs against the ancient power of the Seers!" He boomed with a voice completely different from his own from before and met Bardock in combat. The die was cast and the stakes were high; the announcer had gotten one thing right earlier- Bardock and Shade were truly two titans facing off in mortal combat.

They met with a sonic boom that was felt throughout the entire kingdom. The others followed the best they could but it was no use. They were going so fast that no human eye could detect them save for sporadic blurs which were bouncing all over the arena.

"How are they even doing that?" Ben asked white knuckling his musket. Of course something inside of him knew that his primitive weapon was no good against them. But it still brought him comfort to at least have something to protect himself with. And besides, he was a soldier: it was an honor to die defending the Queen.

Ben, who saw Olaf, turned to face him with a questioning stare, "Olaf, earlier you said something about Bardock being a time traveling warrior from another planet-"

"I said that he wasn't!" Olaf giddily corrected.

"-Right, whatever," Anna said, "You might as well come clean now. All things considering, you owe us that!"

While Olaf attempted to fill the others in Bardock was having the fight of his life. He couldn't believe that he had let his ego get the best of him. He should have known that Shade would still a trick or two up his sleeve. His internal curses were cut short when Shade landed a powerful flip-kick upside his face. The force of the blow wasn't too detrimental but it was still enough to rile him up.

"Tch!"

He didn't have enough time to feel his face; Shade was far from slowing down. He spent the next twenty seconds on the attack throwing punches at Bardock who blocked them the best he could. This went on until the Saiyan saw an opening and took his chance; he blocked two attacks simultaneously, knocked Shade's arms out in opposite directions, and punched with all his might connecting square into his chest. The attack was a success and Shade was sent barreling backward out of breath. It was so painful that for a moment he felt like his heart had literally stopped for a fraction of a second. This was him at his full power but something was wrong… Bardock's power level was still rising.

Shade had regained himself in time to go on the defensive. He deflected punches, blocked kicks, and countered every chance he could. At this point in the fight they were a little more sedimentary than before. They were no longer flying every which way in pursuit of one another but were now right in front of the balcony (technically floating a few feet away from Elsa). They moved in blurs but she could still see them as they performed various attacks on each other. They were going faster than what she could follow, but they were still visible. Meanwhile Bardock and Shade were so in tuned with their battle that even their energy conflicted with one another- the golden energy of the Super Saiyan against that of Shade's bluish-purple. Opposing bolts of electricity shimmered and zapped at one another as well mimicking their owner's battle.

Her eyes had unknowingly caught Bardock's who also returned her gaze…

She was certainly beautiful-

His eyes went wide realizing what he had just thought, _How could I even say that? Gine, I am so sorry…._

A sudden punch from Shade bulldozed through his conflicting emotions setting them on fire with pure rage. His turquoise eyes burned with intensity as more power overtook him-

" **YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING….**

 **ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

His light blinded Shade who had no choice but to retreat from the explosion of power. This just didn't make sense, how could Bardock have not reached his peak yet? Could a Super Saiyan even have one? As he saw the warrior descending down for him, a thought rang through Shade's mind: _Master, why didn't you warn me….._

A fist crashed into the side of his face knocking him into a temporary daze. His body then collided into the earth below as it cut a massive trench into it. He was able to come-to in time to see Bardock charging up one of his special attacks.

"FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE!" Bardock screamed with his palm flat.

A white hot light formed in front of his hand and grew to massive proportions putting Elsa into a state of awe-

- _Images from his battle with Chilled filled her mind as she saw him use this same attack against the tyrant who charged an attack of his own-_

\- The attack left Bardock's hand and raced toward Shade, who coincidentally, charged up an attack of his own. The blue fiend launched his energy up to meet Bardock's making the two forces clash in a battle for supremacy. The other Shade's seeing their master in distress joined his side and launched attacks of their own to meet the enemy's. They weren't as powerful as Shade himself but they still gave it their all. Their orbs met the other two and slowly pushed Bardock's attack backward-

 _-Bardock saw a young boy with Super Saiyan hair but also wore Namekian clothing in a situation much like his. He was obviously afraid and tempted to give up, just like Bardock was at that moment, but something inside the boy pushed him to finish the fight. The green monster on the other end (Cell) was giving it his all and he almost sent the conflicting attacks back onto the boy. That was when Bardock saw an apparition standing behind the child- Gohan, his name was Gohan!- and helped him push the Ki back toward Cell. It was his son who stood behind Gohan- Kakarot!_

 _Reaching deep within him, Gohan sent the attack racing back toward Cell completely destroying him-_

-Seeing this revelation spurred Bardock to finish his own fight and with one final push, he put his all into it-

" **I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"**

-Then with that massive push, the tide was turned and the destructive forces were sent back to Shade along with his private army of clones, "IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD I NOT SEE THIS?!-"

 **BOOM!**

A gigantic explosion wiped away almost all of the arena's remnants and was large enough to be seen from space. By the time everything had cleared and the light died away the only thing that was still visible was this one sight: Just like in Elsa's visions, the Super Saiyan Bardock, stood his ground with his hand still stretched as he looked to the where his enemy had once been, triumphant, but totally exhausted.

The fight was over; the Man in Gold had won the day.

 **Hello, hello, my friends. This has certainly been an immense battle but we've finally made it thru. But I'm sure we can all agree that the real fight is only beginning….**

 **Now that Shade has been presumably defeated, what's next? Will** **Bardock and Elsa officially meet and we get to see where things go from there? Or am I going to be a total butthole and push out useless filler that goes on for another couple chapters- JUST KIDDING!**

 **Hahaha but seriously though… After everything leading up to this fight and the fight itself, it's certainly going to make for an interesting encounter between the two.** **I don't know about the rest of you but I'm excited to see where this goes…**

 **Now it's time for that one thing we all enjoy….. SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from Zero H Gundam,**

" **Great story so far Bardock is one of my favs, but will Xenoverse 2 play a part, as he was a big part of that?"**

 **My answer:** **Actually, yes and no… Xenoverse 2 kinda sorta plays a role in this story but in a very strange and unconventional way. Allow me to explain: in my other story (the Broly/Beauty and the Beast crossover, future Trunks makes an appearance and although I haven't gotten that far in that story, he's the same Trunks from the Xenoverse games. Anyway this is probably going to be a shocker for my readers who are following that story (and this one) But Made of Scars and Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The new beginning are actually connected. They share the same Fanfictional universe- Cool, huh?**

 **Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed that little tidbit.**

 **This next one comes from Talonsen who said,**

" **For a guy who claimed to know everything Shade sure was an idiot. I thought that at this point everyone in space knew that Saiyans pretty much get stronger with every fight and every loss. You've also got me interested with this "Knower" character of yours, he seems like the kind of character who would piss off Beerus for thinking too much of himself."**

 **My answer:** **Haha he certainly would piss Beerus off, but then again that isn't much of a milestone as temperamental as he is : ) But yeah, Shade was aware of Bardock's Zenkai boost that Saiyans have been known to have. The only problem is that he wasn't prepared for Bardock's, for lack of better word, unpredictability. He had no idea of the driving force that made Bardock so unique- but we'll get to that later: Don't want to ruin anything… ; )**

 **This next review comes from a guest who wrote-**

 **"Please plaese plase plase please please please please please please please please please please plaese please do dragon ball hroes beat x note"**

 **My answer:** **As of right now I'm afraid that's a no-can-do. Sorry but I defiantly have my work cut out doing three stories as it is. Maybe you should go for it, though. We Dragon Ball fans need all the material we can get on this sight. Lol.**

 **This one comes from another guest who said,**

 **"If Bardock wins, will The Knower send more Deciders after Elsa? When Bardock becomes Elsa's king and they have a kid, how will the kingdom react to the child's tail and abilities? how will they keep the child from looking at the moon? Will he or she have ice powers like Elsa? Would they raise their baby in Elsa's ice palace and hand the kingdom to Anna and Kristoff?"**

 **My answer:** **I won't ruin the story with any spoilers but I will say this: When I get done with the Frozen Saga (my other story), I actually have a sequel I'm going to follow it with pertaining to a lot of the questions you brought up with your review. It'll make for an interesting situation having a Saiyan/Elemental hybrid becoming a powerful warrior….**

 **This final review comes from a loyal reader who always brings their A-game to my review page, Rufael**

 **"Oh YEAAAAAHHH! Super Badass Freakin' Saiyan, baby! and it looks like Shade wet his pants. He didn't think Bardock would still train after Chilled... and didn't take into account the Saiyan's power boost after each fight. But i must disagree with you on smth: you said Bardock's SSJ form is stronger than Goku's. i think not. Even the official power levels were much lower. Chilled was only in his base form, he had no transformations. The arcosians didn't discover them yet. And so his power level was at around 500.000 just like Freeza's base form. Bardock ascended to SSJ and the official number on him was at over 600.000, so nowhere near Goku. When Goku transformed, his base power lvl was almost 2million with Keio-ken if I'm not mistaken. Another thing is that Bardock is the original SSJ, so his form would be more like a beta version, an unfinished product. Well, for Bardock's time... his power is probably very much in the top 10 or top 5 in the universe. I'm pretty sure you will bring forth some really bad guys that will challenge him and force him to go even stronger. Still... this is mostly my opinion and hope you won't take it the wrong way. I very much enjoy this fic and I am looking forward the next chapter :)"**

 **My answer:** **That's definitely a good point you got there. Like I said it was just my opinion so it's all good. To be honest, I started second guessing myself after my last comment about it so it's no problem. And I didn't know Frieza and Chilled's race were the Arcosians… I mean, I knew that the Arcosians were responsible for helping the Saiyan's achieve space travel (according to King Kai during the Saiyan Saga), but that was actually pretty fascinating to learn. Anyway, don't ever worry about me taking something the wrong way because of a disagreement. I live to discuss this stuff and if I get something wrong, I welcome input. I actually have a friend who I like to discuss what-if scenarios with; like Goku vs Superman, Venom vs Carnage, IT vs Predator, etc. So as you can imagine talking shop makes my day. : )**

 **But anyway thanks so much to all the reviewers who gave me feedback this time around and by all means- Keep it coming!**

 **Until next time, my friends, on Made of Scars!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Shade couldn't believe the immense power that he was dealing with in those final moments. After all of this time he knew Bardock and the legend of the Super Saiyan, nothing could have prepared him for what he was dealing with as their conflicting attacks pushed slowly back onto him.

The combined energy was only mere feet away now and the heat coming off of them made his coming defeat all too real for him-

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING-"

His last words were never heard by neither Bardock nor the others watching nearby for it was already over. His clones were all destroyed by the time his body was consumed in light and time seemed to slow down near his presumed end…. He looked over and saw his other target, Queen Elsa, look down upon Bardock with great curiosity and trepidation. He then peered through the energy with his enhanced senses and saw Bardock with his golden hair and improved strength, pushing with all his might. Time sped back up again and it was all over from there.

Bardock lost sight of Shade but his Saiyan rage prevented him from slowing down just yet. He didn't remember much when their combined energy had all but obliterated the arena around them, but he remembered just enough after the battle.

Shade was gone and so were all his copies. Knowing this allowed him to finally become aware of his injuries. The golden aurora around him slowed and died away as his hair returned to its natural dark color. Elsa gasped when she saw him succumb to his wounds and drop to his knees. Blood was trickling down his face again and his armor was in tatters. That was an easy fix of course, but he first needed to escape before these weaklings managed to capture him. These people may have been weak compared to him but they could still be dangerous under the right circumstances.

With one hand still holding his side that was throbbing with pain again, he used his other to push himself up. His stare was alert and yet vacant; he expended so much energy in that fight and he hated himself for it now. By the time he had gotten to his feet a company of royal soldiers were already running to secure the area- and him. Using what Ki he had left, Bardock opted to escape and flew into the air. He didn't get too far unfortunately…

Another vision flooded into his mind but it was unlike any of the others…..

 _There were two warriors locked in a desperate battle- no, not just any warriors but his sons, Raditz and Kakarot. It was sometime in the future, years after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Raditz seemed to have come in search of Kakarot but ended up kidnapping his offspring (the one called Gohan) instead. It must have been years before Gohan would eventually defeat the monster known as Cell for he still appeared to be a runt. In fact, Kakarot himself seemed to be no match for his older brother at the time, either. Raditz had him penned to the ground with his foot and repeatedly stomped down hard on his chest. The sounds of his father's screams drove Gohan mad for Bardock saw something unexpected…._

 _Raditz was about to finish his younger brother off when his scouter went crazy and caused him to look around._

" _Huh?"_

 _He scanned the surrounding area. The wind howled and swept the grass on the plains sideways when an unexpected explosion of power emerged from the nearby hole created by Raditz' ship. Young Gohan emerged from the pit with newfound power; his fists clenched and eyes burning with anger-_

" _Leave my dad-_ _ **ALOOOOONE!**_

 _He launched himself at Raditz and collided into his chest at full force. The sheer power of the vision caused Bardock to feel it as well (or at least in his head) and sent him barreling down to the ground below._

He managed to come to his senses in time to see a green roof growing rapidly by the second-

"Kakarot… Raditz.. Why are you two fighting?" Then with that, he was out.

 _Two hours later….._

"You're Majesty; I think he's coming to."

"Thank you, Nicolas." Elsa, who up to that point was pacing nervously in her study, replied gratefully. The guard nodded in respect before quickly ducking to leave her alone with her thoughts. She was back in her ice-dress and fumbled her braid nervously. She stopped in front of a nearby mirror and examined herself up and down: _This doesn't make any sense. Why am so nervous?_

Another couple of minutes passed when she finally emerged from her study and walked down the hall. The man in gold was down the hall a few doors away from her. Anna was waiting outside the room with Kristoff (who was holding Aiden) and smiled teasingly at her sister, "Well here comes the future Mrs. Bardock!"

"Anna!"

"Just kidding, sis," she retracted playfully, "But to be fair, he did technically win the tournament…"

Gustave who was coming up behind the Queen cued in, "She has a point, you're Majesty." The others saw Elsa subtly roll her eyes at Gustave's remark and was about to say something until Ben had joined them, "Give it a rest. The Queen's been thru enough today, Counselor." Gustave gave off that smug smile as he turned to face his colleague, "Perhaps you're right, but I still stand by my words."

Nicolas cleared his throat to respectfully get their attention, "You're Majesty, with your permission; I think I should be the first to go in there. Bardock is going to be awake fairly soon and he knows me best. I understand you all have questions for him, but to be fair he will too. Perhaps seeing a friendly face will help reassure him and put him at ease."

Elsa considered the guard's words and nodded her head, "Very well, Nicolas. Go in when you're ready."

"Thank you, you're Highness."

"Good luck, Nick." Kristoff said- _Considering what we saw earlier today, I'd sure hate to be in your shoes…._

The young guard nodded silently and wrapped his hand on the doorknob. He exhaled a long breath which he didn't know that he had been holding and pulled the door open. It creaked in response and he slowly stepped in, closing the door behind him. It hadn't even shut all the way when Nicolas felt himself being lifted and slammed into the nearby wall. His eyes, now wide with fear, looked into those of Bardock's which burned with anger:

"Bardock- it-it's me….. Nick!" The guard stammered.

Bardock's stare seemed almost vacant but that soon changed. What Nicolas didn't know was that Bardock had another one of his visions before he awoke to the sound of voices just outside the room. It was a violent vision, one of his worst besides the ones concerning Gine: He saw his squad being killed by Dodoria and the other elites in Frieza's force.

Fasha… her body lying limply face down.

Borgos….. blood covering his face and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Shugesh…. sprawled across broken rock and covered with bruises.

And his best friend Tora…. dying in Bardock's arms.

These were the images that pushed him over the edge. His dead friends were still fresh in his mind but seeing one of his few live ones thrashing in front of him brought him back to reality, "Nick, what're you doing here?"

He set the guard down and apologized, "Sorry, Nick. Just kinda caught me at a bad moment..."

"It's cool," the guard replied, "I guess I should have knocked first."

Bardock walked back to the edge of the bed and sat down. He rested his head on his hands and asked, "So I'm guessing that you people didn't bring me back here out of the kindness of your heart."

"Bardock, what you did out there today is a _really_ big deal. While I'll acknowledge that we have no idea who that blue guy was; we still heard enough. He wants her dead; you have to know something that we don't."

"So they bring me here to interrogate me like some sort of prisoner?" Bardock asked.

-"Not a prisoner," Another voice interrupted, "But our guest."

Both men looked back to see a tall, well built, middle-aged man standing by the now opened door. He walked a couple more steps into the room and left the door open for the rest to hear their conversation, "I'm Counselor Ben, one of Queen Elsa's advisers. You've become quite the hot topic around these parts today." Bardock locked eyes with the man with a sneer and replied, "So I've been told. I'm starting to see a pattern at this point in my life. No matter where I go, no matter how low a profile I try to keep; I always get found out by the locals." He was obviously referring to his time on planet Plant but they didn't know that. Elsa did, though.

She silently stood out of sight hanging on every word that was being said. Images of Bardock's battle with Chilled flashed through her mind. _Poor guy just wants to be left alone. Can't say I blame him._ She could relate. During her time hiding in the mountains all Elsa wanted was to be by herself. People like her always had the spotlight unfairly thrust upon them even when they never wanted it to begin with. She dwelled on these thoughts a little longer until she realized she was missing the conversation and snapped out of it.

Ben was speaking with a lighthearted chuckle, "If what I saw today was a low profile, I'd sure hate to see when you want to be noticed." Ben pulled up a nearby chair and sat on it backwards facing Bardock. "A little fun fact about me, if you will, I spent the better part of my life as a soldier in the Royal guard. So I know a soldier when I see one."

This much was true: By age seventeen, Ben had left his home to join the ranks of Arendelle's finest. He of course lied about his age to get in; the youngest they'd accept someone was at the age of eighteen. It was a decision which he had sense felt guilty for making and came clean about years later. Elsa's father, King Ragnar pardoned Ben for breaking the law due to his invaluable service to the crown. Even then, a young man lying about his age to join wasn't that bad of an offense; especially when it was a common occurrence.

Although Arendelle hadn't been at war with another nation for hundreds of years, it still had its fair share of skirmishes. Whether it was pirates who sought to plunder the waters around them, or bandits roaming the wilderness, there was always something the kingdom needed protection from. A small and yet still noticeable scar was a testament to that. He received that 'love mark' fighting brigands in the northern mountains in his mid-twenties. But that too was ancient history.

Bardock believed the man's claims and answered him, "Yeah, I'm a soldier- or at least I _was_ ,"

"Was, huh? Discharge?" Ben asked seeming interested. Bardock grinned at the man's question. There was no way this guy would believe a word he was about to say; but what's the harm at this point?

"I guess you could say that," he said, "What you saw today, let's just say that I used to do it for a living." Memories of his past battles played and replayed in his mind. He remembered all the planets he visited, all the life he wiped out. A ping of guilt went through him but he instantly turned it off like water from a faucet. There will be time to grieve over past regrets later, _don't let them see you weak, Bardock… Don't let them see…._

"So, you know how these guys operate then," Nicolas chimed in.

The other two saw where he was going with what he said and Ben ran with it, "Both you and the kingdom share a common enemy. Shade had said something about killing Queen Elsa; I want to know why they want her dead" he drove his point home, "Tell me everything you know." Bardock mulled it over carefully considering how to explain it all, "They feel like your Queen is a threat due to her ice powers."

"To who? Them?" Nicolas interjected again.

"To all of you," Bardock answered.

Elsa felt a ping of her own guilt race through her. She remembered the Great Freeze and all those years of shutting her sister, Anna, out. What if the Deciders were right in what they wanted to do? What if she causes another freeze and next time can't reverse it?

"I don't understand," Ben stated.

"I won't bore you with their self-righteous views, but I will say this; they think killing your Queen is in you people's best interest." Bardock lied back on the bed resting his head on his hands, "The way I see it one of two things is going to happen before it's all over: They're probably still reeling from losing Shade, provided that I actually killed him of course. But they'll eventually regroup and lick their wounds for round two. Or option two; they probably sent Shade in to get a feel for what they're up against. In short, he was just a pawn." He sat up and said with an indifferent tone, "But either way, we're all probably going to die. I'd start getting my affairs in order if I were you."

Elsa couldn't believe how unconcerned he seemed about all of this. How could someone not be afraid to die? Ben shook his head and responded, "While I don't know much about galactic assassins, I do know this: We have one of the finest and most disciplined armies on this side of Europe. We won't give up our Queen without a fight!"

"Oh," Bardock said with a mock tone of surprise, "You're still going to die."

"Now wait just a minute!" Anna stormed in with everyone except Elsa, "You beat that blue guy, right? So who's to say you can't protect my sister again?!"

Councilor Gustave chimed in, "The princess is right- Bardock, is it? If you help us defeat the rest of those so-called Deciders, then maybe you can court the Queen."

"Give it a rest, Gustave." Ben said flatly.

"I'm acting in the kingdom's best interest, Councilor Ben. Although the tournament didn't end as I had hoped, Bardock was still technically the winner." That much was true; the other participants' hauled butt once the fight had kicked into full gear. Despite the fact that there were two aliens battling over her fate, Elsa couldn't help but feel relieved knowing Gustave's plans were ruined. Most of that was for her own sake, but part of her relished in the fact that Gustave was finally beaten. But the plump councilor being the persistent one said, "So what do you think, Bardock- the Queen is as good as yours if you accept."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"What?!" Gustave stammered as if he were the one who was rejected, "How dare you! Who do you think you are-" his words were cut short when Bardock seemingly vanished and reappeared inches away. The overweight man stumbled back causing the Saiyan to smile and think, _Coward…_

"Let's get something straight," the Saiyan began as he looked around at everyone, especially at Gustave, "I may have entered the tournament but my intentions were selfish at best. I couldn't care less about your Queens, kingdoms, or marriages," Everyone including Elsa seemed taken aback by Bardock's cold attitude. The Saiyan was putting his boots and cloth gauntlets back on when Elsa had finally worked up the courage to make herself known: Her elegant blue eyes perfectly complimented and suited the dress she had on now. Her long hair was back in its trademarked braid and hung loosely over her shoulder. When Bardock saw her in that blue ice-dress his heart unknowingly sped up and his palms became sweaty- the same level of nervousness he had when he faced Shade. Their eyes locked and time slowed down once more like the day in the castle courtyard. The two of them continued being lost in one another's gaze until Anna broke thru the silence as subtly as a bull in a China shop-

"Ahem!"

Gustave was still fuming from Bardock's rejection and piped up again, "This is an outrage! You had to have known full and well the implications of entering into the tournament; either you agree to marry Queen Elsa or I-I'll see you hang!"

Bardock rocked his head back with suppressed laughter and walked by Gustave, all but pushing him out of the way, "Try and stop me."

Elsa quickly moved aside and she could swear that his eyes cut back and looked her over. Her pale cheeks blushed as the Saiyan stormed down the hallway and disappeared behind a corner. Disappointment welled within her more as she heard a set of double doors open and slam shut. He was gone. That was it? He showed up to save her, and now he's leaving her to fend for herself once more?

Elsa's wondering kept her too distracted to notice Olaf waddling after him.

Bardock was already halfway across the courtyard when the snowman had caught up to him, "Bardock, where you going?!" The Saiyan stopped for a second and thought aloud, "I was thinking about somewhere warm. Florida, maybe…. It's warm, pirates on the coast, outlaws and hostile natives further inland, huge gators that could bite a man in half. It's paradise for somebody like me."

"But you can't go!" Olaf protested, "The Queen needs you."

"Don't care."

"But the Deciders will kill her." He persisted.

"Sucks to be her."

Bardock kept walking until the snowman blurted out the one phrase that is every Saiyan's weakness, "We have food!" Bardock stopped mid-step and turned back. His stomach growled at him indicating how hungry he was and asked,

"What kind of food?"

 **Hello, hello my friends!**

 **I sure hope that you all enjoyed this latest chapter of Made of Scars. I apologize for the lack of updates, but I'm back in full force, though!**

 **But anyway we have a lot to cover so let's change gears-**

 **I know this chapter was a bit on the slow side compared to the previous two or three, but still pretty big milestones: Our lovably annoying snowman talked Bardock into staying, with food no less! Also Bardock and Elsa have officially met, no words spoken between the two just yet; but the ice is going to be broke sooner or later….**

 **Now then let's have some fun… SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one is from, Zero H Gundam,**

 **"Great update love the Gohan Goku part so cool, with Bardock being around will he bring in new tech, I mean he has to know some stuff he could tell them right? Also see he is still thinking of Gine, so I take part of the story is helping him get over her death, to move on? Will other Disney movie appear or characters?" And being on Earth, the Room of Sprit and time will he use it?"**

 **My answer: As far as Bardock showing the people any advanced technology, I wouldn't count on it. But he is still most certainly mourning Gine. In time, I'm going to dive into that further, especially since there is no doubt chemistry between him and Elsa already at work. And being around her and being around the rest of Arendelle will be somewhat therapeutic for him. Long story short, he might move on, I won't post any spoilers but keep your eyes open *wink-wink* : ) Haha… anyway thanks for that review and keep 'em coming!**

 **This next one comes from CyborgPenguin:**

 **"Hey, Can I create an audio version of this and upload it to youtube, linking to the story of course as well as crediting you in the beginning."**

 **My answer: I'm certainly flattered, not gonna lie. I'll tell you what, friend- PM me and we'll talk about it.**

 **This third and last review comes from Noe:**

" **Good job friend I like your story I wait the next chapter."**

 **My answer: Thanks! I'll keep 'em coming! : )**

 **Anyway thanks so much for those reviews! I look forward to more feedback from all of you. On a side note, I'm actually thinking about making an official twitter for my fanfiction account. What do you all think? It'll be a cool way to hear from all of you and perhaps take surveys, probe for cool story ideas, etc. Who knows, maybe even share in a good laugh from an occasional meme or two? Just a thought- tell me what ya'll think…. And hearing from all of you constantly will drive me to update faster (Just saying…. Lol)**

 **Until next time, my friends, on Made of Scars!**


End file.
